Camp StoneBridge
by MapleCharisma
Summary: Finally a non-cliche camp fic! The CCS gang (I mean EVERYONE) go to a camp named for the hand-built stone bridge on the campgrounds. S+S E+T C+Y R+T..right? Nah. M+E T+T N+Y R+T C+Y S+S. Not Nakuru/Yukito. S+S subtle. Might raise rating later. R+R Onegai!
1. Operation ExT

Maple's Wisdom: Well, after I wrote my camp fic parody, I thought, wouldn't it be great if there was a camp fic that didn't have those annoying cliches? There will only be brief mentionings of outfits, and only when they're special outfits, or have any significance to the story. Kay?  
A Maple Key:  
)POV(  
{Maple and Charisma! Lalal!}  
*emphasis*  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
I want an early birthday cake! Chop chop! Until I get that cake so I can wish I owned CCS, it's not mine. Boo hoo.  
  
~ |_ 0 \/ 3 4 |\| |) P 3 4 C 3 F 0 R 3 \/ 3 R ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
Camp Stone-Bridge was named for the small stone bridge on the edge of the camping grounds. The gang goes there for a memorable two weeks over winter vacation.  
*  
)Meiling's POV(  
I sat next to Naoko on the bus. Don't know why, but I think it's because Xiaolang and Sakura had FINALLY gotten together, surpisingly, without much prodding on mine and Tomoyo's part, Tomoyo had a crush on Eriol, Rika secretly DID want to sit next to the only counsellor on the bus, Terada-sensei, Chiharu was the only one who brought a mallet to whack Yamazaki-kun, and the other three counsellors, Nakuru, Yukito and Touya (so 'the gaki didn't try anything', according to Sakura) were coming in Touya's car. {Ever wonder why he has so many jobs O.o?}  
"Look! Oh, look! We're here!" shrieked Naoko, pointing out the window. Sure enough, there was the famous Stone-bridge that we had been told of. It was covered in frost, making it sparkle in the sun.  
Other than a small clearing around the bridge, the site was complete wilderness. Perfect. It was beautiful. I loved it.  
It may seem very un-Meiling-ish of me, since I don't really seem like a nature girl. But, I like peace and quiet, but not too quiet. I love camping.  
I know Tomoyo would say her best friend was Sakura, but she's my best friend. She consoled me when Xiaolang broke the engagement. And I want her to be happy.  
She says she's moved on over Sakura, but I don't believe her. It's possible to love two people at once, I thought, glancing at Eriol. He made eye contact, and I looked away.  
I want her to be happy. That's what I keep telling myself, and it's true. Right?  
"Meiling! Wakie-wakie!" called Naoko, waving her hand in front of me. I snapped out of my daydream. "Sorry, Naoko-chan." I apologized, getting off the bus and retrieving my bags from the huge compartment in the side.  
We set up our tents, boys on one side of the river (which was, miraculously, not frozen over), girls on the other. Tomoyo's was in between mine and Sakura's. Rika set up next to me, then Chiharu, and Naoko. Nakuru was next to Sakura.  
I made my decision. I asked everyone but Tomoyo and Eriol to come my tent after they were done.  
*  
"The reason I've called you all here is-"  
I pause.  
Because I think Eriol and Tomoyo would make a cute couple?  
Because I think we should get Eriol and Tomoyo together?  
Liar. You don't want them together. They're lies.  
"-Tomoyo likes Eriol, so it's time for some matchmaking!"  
It was true. But it sounded constipated. Too late now.  
"I'm in! This oughta be fun!"  
"Revenge! REVENGE! Let's make my dear ancestor blush!"  
"Did you know that matchmaking is the national sport of-OW!"  
"LIES! ALL LIES! What I mean is...yeah! Takashi-kun and I are in!"  
"Okay, sure.""  
"Ooohh, isn't it weird how Eriol looks like a ghost from the side?"  
"Hoe!"  
"As long as the gaki keeps his hands off my sister!"  
"Well, if Touya-kun is, then so am I!"  
{If you couldn't tell, the order was Sakura, Syaoran(a little OOC, but whatever), Takashi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Sakura, Touya, and Nakuru. Yukito and Terada were..uh..planning a hike! Yeah! A hike!}  
I plastered a smile on my face. Anything to make my best friend happy.  
*  
I set my sleeping bag in the corner of my tent, but didn't unroll it yet. If I wanted my sleeping bag to be freezing cold at night, I would have.  
I unpacked appropiately, then fit two red scrunchies around my hair, wrapped a red scarf around my neck and made my way to the mess burrow, a small hollowed-out hill with a round door and window, plus on room with tables, a kitchen and fireplace. I warmed my hands in front of the fireplace, waiting for the others.  
When Sakura and Syaoran came in, we started. Terada-sensei explained the rules of camp. Stuff like we would be making any snacks or specially prepared meals, but Touya would do the rest of the cooking. When he had finished, we went outside and were shown the boundaries and everything within them.  
How to get Eriol and Tomoyo together?  
I sighed inwardly. The others went in for dinner.  
"You coming, Meiling?" asked Tomoyo, concerned.  
"I'm not hungry, that's all. Don't worry about me." I said softly.  
She nodded dubiously, and walked in.  
I leaped up onto the side of the stone bridge.  
No one here would forget these two weeks, I thought.  
I stepped precariously onto the edge.  
Wherever love may occur...  
...Wherever love will not.  
  
~ |_ 0 \/ 3 4 |\| |) P 3 4 C 3 F 0 R 3 \/ 3 R ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
Charisma's Critique: OK! Review now, update later! J/K!  
  
~ |_ 0 \/ 3 4 |\| |) P 3 4 C 3 F 0 R 3 \/ 3 R ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
)Eriol's POV(  
I heard a scream outside and leapt up from lunch.  
"Meiling!" I yelled, and dashed out the door.  
When I got there, she was half-drowned. I pulled her out onto the snow and did CPR.  
Please live.  
Her eyes fluttered open.  
Her head turned to the river.  
"Fell." she said softly.  
I nodded.  
"Meiling! Oh, lord! Meiling!" screamed Tomoyo, running down the tiny slope.  
"I'm fine." whispered Meiling.  
"Your arm is bent! Oh, god, it's broken!" shrieked Tomoyo hysterically.  
"I'm fine, Tomoyo. Really I am." she pushed herself up with her arm and winced.  
"Maybe not." she admitted.  
I used some simple spells, and soon Meiling's arm was bound in a cast.  
"Arigato."  
I smiled, then frowned.  
A Clow card? It couldn't be. They were all Sakura cards.  
Unless...  
But wasn't it destroyed? I had gone out of my way to do so.  
Sakura, my cute descendant, and Naoko cam out of the mess hollow, and started fussing over Meiling, in their own way.  
First, Naoko would say something ghost-related. The rest would go as follows:  
Sakura: Hoe!  
Cute descendant: It's okay, Sakura, no ghosts will hurt you. I'll protect you.  
Sakura: Aww, Syao-kun, that's so sweet of you!  
Cute descendant: *turns beet red* Um, Meiling, are you OK?  
It got boring after the first 5 times.  
We all went back to the mess hollow where, miraculously, no one mentioned how Meiling's cast got there. She warmed herself in front of the fire, shivering from the ice water of the river.  
I drag Sakura, (who is followed, naturally, by Tomoyo) my cute descendant, and Nakuru over to a table.  
"Does anyone sense a Clow Card?" I asked in a hushed voice.  
Sakura nodded. "Me and Syaoran-kun talked about it on the bus ride. Call me crazy, but it seemed to be coming from Meiling."  
Meiling? Why me?  
"Well, it might be," I stopped myself, "I'll investigate it further. Until then, just forget it."  
"Right." They all said, returning to what they were doing before.  
*  
)Meiling's POV(  
After I was all dry, I sulked by the fire.  
Was it just a crush I would get over?  
I hope it will go away soon. I took off my scarf and jacket, then entered the kitchen area.  
"Can I help, Touya-san?" I asked politely.  
He grunted. I know he doesn't like me because I am Syaoran's cousin. I tied on an apron and set to work frying the tempura.  
"Oh! Let me help, too!" called Tomoyo, putting her camcorder on a strap and tying on an apron. "I'll make the rice."  
I couldn't resist tasting a mushroom, no matter how hot. I popped it in my mouth, then almost spit it out. HOT! I fumbled with it until it cooled down, but it was delectable in spite of that.  
*  
"Catch!" called Chiharu, tossing a prawn in the air with her chopsticks.  
Yamazaki caught it in his mouth. a muffled "HOT!" came from his mouth.  
We all laughed except for Xiaolang, who sat sulkily and ate nothing.  
"The baka poisoned it." he declared.  
"Mou, Syaoran-kun! It's good! Here!" so Sakura fed my cousin his dinner, patiently and carefully, with Tomoyo taping and shrieking 'Kawaii!' every 5 or so seconds.  
We all went back to our tents. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into my sleeping bag, unrolling it first. I heard a rustling outside my tent. Figuring it was probably a fox or something, I shone my flashlight on the tent door to reveal a silhouette of a boy, either Xiaolang or Eriol. He took off his glasses-Aha! Eriol.  
"Eriol-kun! What are you doing outside my tent?" I called.  
He peeked in sheepishly. "Uhh, good night.." he said, then dashed off into the snow.  
I shrugged it off and went to sleep.  
  
  
~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ 5 R |_| |_ 3 ! ~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ ! ! ! ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
CHarisma's Critique: If you can't read my awesome 1337 speech, it says at the top: Love and peace forever, MapleCharisma loves you! On the bottom it says Reviews Rule! Review review review!!! MapleCharisma loves you! By the way, this used to be a sepreate chapter, but I wanted 1 chapter a day, and they're short. Kay? REVIEW!   
Sorry so short! Please review, I promise this will be S+S! This is a big leap for me, my first non-parody S+S, among others. Please help me make this a non-cliche camp fic by telling me if I start using any cliches! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Charisma's Read-Me Ads: I saw this somewhere else, and thought it was a good idea. Here are some good fics:  
Anything by L-chan!  
A Child's Visit by Dana Daidouji (Hoe? Me, reading an E+T? Yessiree! It's quite good! I don't think I want to know what a lemonade scene is, though...)  
Legend Of The Rings by Xiaobai  
Project Elephant Shoes by Madame Flutterby  
Music Beat by SonyGirl  
The End Of Innocence by Silent Beatnik  
I'll post 5 stories and their authours that I think are good each time! They will be CCS, and if I post one of a different category, I'll make a point of saying it's not CCS. Kay? All these stories are awesome, but numbers 2,3 and 5 have not been updated in forever!  
Sorry about not posting for so long, I had so much writers' block! I'll try to get the next chappie of CCT, for my *counts* 3 fans, if any of you are reading this! (Especially China, since the others seem to be hardcore S+T fans) God, I'm pathetic. I only have 3 fans! *sobs* I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!]  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Or Maple and Charisma will bite you.  
I lurve singing cheesy songs, so keep those flames coming! Or not. Remember my CareBears threat. *looks menacing* Let's do the Care..just kidding!  
I know this chapter is angsty, but I might change the genre from Angst/Romance to Romance/Humor. I'll just see how the next chapter comes out.  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
*blows kiss* Luv ya~! 


	2. Meiling Admits The Truth

Maple's Wisdom: Hey guys! Love y'all! I decided since I got so many reviews, I would try to post soon! And no, N+Y is not Naoko/Yukito or Nakuru/Yukito. You'll just have to see! BTW, this fic revolves around Tomoyo's crush on Eriol, so there will be 3 parts. This is:  
Part 1; Matchmaking  
Oh, and flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs. Flames about couples will be greeted by the CareBears theme song.  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
*writing on chalkboard like Bart Simpson* I do not own CCS  
I do not own CCS  
*looks, then crosses out NOT*  
*CLAMP guys come forward*  
Eek!  
*fixes it*  
I do not own CCS  
I do not own CCS  
I do not own CCS  
I do not own CCS...  
  
~ |_ 0 \/ 3 4 |\| |) P 3 4 C 3 F 0 R 3 \/ 3 R ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
)??? POV(  
"They know you're here. I'm surprised we didn't know before."  
"Please, don't tell them. I need some time...to figure things out."  
"You can't hide forever, Knowledge. You belong in that deck with the others."  
My eyes flashed with anger. "I am not a common card, Yue! Clow-san created me differently."  
"You pride yourself on that, and will never let anyone forget. Yet deep down, you're just like the others." he stated coldly.  
"Am I? I may not be pretty like Mirror..yes, I know what happened in the early days. Even Clow-san knew."  
"I was young and naive! I am older now. Emotions make you weak. I shall not be weak."  
"Give me until the last day, Yue. I beg of you."  
"Hmph."  
"Arigato."  
*  
)Meiling's POV(  
Time for our next project...  
After breakfast, I hastily excused myself, saying I wanted to skate on the river. I left, hurrying to my tent. Rika caught me halfway there.  
"Weren't you going to tape them, Meiling-san?" she queried.  
"Oh, I forgot." I said heavily. Am I really such a horrible person that I can't stand to do my best friend a favour?  
)Tomoyo's POV(  
SUGOI!  
Eriol-kun and I talked for hours about things that no one else understands...he is so smart and clever! And then...at the end...He said he enjoyed himself and we should do it again!  
So I'm meeting him tomorrow on the stone bridge! I HAVE A DATE~!  
As Sakura-chan would say: Hanyaan!!  
Of course, I know Meiling set it up so Eriol and I would be alone. Skate on a running river-ha, ha, ha. Good one! And I love her for it, too. I'll have to thank her someday! Maybe I'll get her an extra-good birthday present...  
)Meiling's POV(  
They're meeting...on the stone bridge...seven PM. They have a date. I can't believe it. I guess...that I should be happy for them...but I'm not. Am I...jealous of Tomoyo? That's ridiculous, that would mean that I love Eriol, but I don't because it doesn't feel the way it felt with Syaoran, it feels...  
...more real.  
NO! It's not true...what kind of a friend am I, anyways? But...it just hurts so much.  
Do I really?  
Sighing, I got up and brushed the snow off my camcorder.  
"Yes," I whispered, so only I could hear. "I love...Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
Nande? Must I always fall for the ones I can't have? Why can't I be like Syaoran or Yue, and not have to feel the pain of love? It just hurts, so verry much, to love someone who won't love you back.  
I ran back to my tent, tears partially freezing on my cheeks. I had fallen in love again, this time for real. It should have been a wonderful feeling, but I loathed myself for it.  
Because Eriol loved Tomoyo, and Tomoyo loved Eriol. And I would always be alone.  
I crawled into my sleeping bag and cried myself to sleep.  
*  
)??? POV(  
At the stroke of midnight, I took my true form and flew to the mess hall. Sakura would surely find me soon, so I had started to take advantage of the hour between midnight and one o-clock when I could be free. Yue was leaning nonchalantly outside the lodge. I tried to open the cabin door, but it had been locked. Yue opened one eye in a cocky sort of way and handed me a xanthic key.  
"You'll need that." he stated.  
I've never known Yue to ever be that kind before...I blinked, then managed to say 'Thank you' and unlock the door.  
Sitting in front of the fire, I knew that there wasn't much time left. Clow's magic was almost gone...if I wasn't sealed and transformed in three days, I would die.  
I told Yue, to the end of our false forms' camp. Because, I'm not really sure if I'm ready for a new Mistress. Actually, I'm not sure if she's ready for me. I may die by choice. I don't want to die, but I'm not sure.  
If the Sakura Mistress can handle my powers, she will capture me, and I will live. But...I was created with just a little more power than the others...if she can't handle my power, and she transforms me, she will die, and so will I.  
I don't want to die, but if...if the Mistress isn't ready, I will die anyways, and a dead card matters so much less than a dead Mistress.  
  
Charisma's Critique: Oh, I'm soo sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I was so busy, and then I got writers' block (BLOCK NO BAKA!!!!), and then I felt guilty cause I hadn't worked on it..I would have liked this chapter to be longer, but I wanted it up tonight, and that was an OK place to end. I am so, so sorry, and eternally grateful to those who liked this story enough to check for updates no matter how long it had been since it was posted. I'm so sorry!  
Vocab:  
Arigato-Thank you  
Sugoi-awesome, incredible, etc.  
  
By the way, xanthic means yellow, I thought I would have Knowledge use that word to show off her sugoi vocabulary ~_^. Also, I do realize that I skipped the evening, and that Meiling went to sleep in the middle of the day. You see, uh *scratches head* They had a REALLY big breakfast around 10, so they were all too full for lunch, and Meiling was really upset and she had been losing a lot of sleep over Eriol-kun, (Poor Meiling-chan...) and the evening was really boring and if I wrote about it all it would be was, I'm bored. I wonder why Meiling is sleeping? I'm really bored. Yeah! *shifty eyes*  
Anyways, I'm super sorry for not updating much, and will be more inspired to update again if you review!  
Domo arigato gozimasu! 


	3. Memories

Maple's Wisdom: *starry eyed* WAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!! You guys are soo awesome, this story is almost my most reviewed story ever EVER! (I know...my best was 13 reviews because of 2 faithful reviewers...) I love you guys!!! OK, I'm so happy I'm gonna answer all the questions in your reviews!  
  
L-chan-I can't start the T+T until Eriol dumps Tomoyo...sorry. That should be next chapter, though. I think this is going to be 7 chapters and an epilogue, because to me, the plot seems so dragged out already! and as for the paragraphs-it's a habit of mine. I'll try and remember, I'm sure you're not the only one. Touya is a bigger part later in the story, don't worry!  
  
Anna-YAY! My fic isn't corny! Sooo happy, my fic is NOT corny! ^_^. I soo agree with you on the E+T. I did tone Meiling down, but only because she's super-depressed right now, she should cheer up soon (Chapter 4 will be fun to write, I have soo many things to happen there!) The new card does have a false form, who it is..well, that'd be no fun if I told you, would it? Kero and Suppi? Heh, um, they're uh..sleeping. *trying to cover up the fact that she completely forgot about Kero and Suppi* Yeah...sleeping.  
  
Orenji-chan-Yay! I have another fan! That makes...*counting* 1....2....3...4! Wai! Rock candy rules!  
  
Okami-You discovered my secret! Yes, Yue is paired with....someone whos name starts with an N! Actually, Knowledge is with Yue, but her false form's name starts with an N! (Ooo, big hint, especially since this fic has no Mary-Sues.) Go Okami-chan! Good for you, doing your homework. ^_^  
  
I had 4 reviews....for 1 chapter...all on the same day! YAY! that's got to be a record! Thank you! *blows kisses*  
And now, Day 3!  
  
Maple's Disclaimer: Hmm...I'm running out of amusing disclaimers...(insert amusing scenario in which MapleCharisma states that she does not own CCS)  
  
)Meiling's POV(  
  
I opened one eye, then the other. Looking down, I saw that I was still dressed. That's weird, I thought, then remembered yesterday.  
"Eriol-kun..." I whispered.  
"Hai, Meiling-san?" His cheshire cat-like face peeked through the flap in my tent.  
  
"What do you want, Hiiragizawa?" I asked icily, sitting up. A look of surprise and something else crossed his face.  
  
"I just thought you'd like some breakfast. After all, you slept through dinner." he replied.  
  
"I'm really not that hungry."  
  
"No, Meiling, you are. Here." He handed me a tray of wonderful steaming-hot food. It smelled heavenly. Kinomoto-san must have gotten his father's cooking skills. Eriol hesitated, then asked, "Mind if I keep you company?" No way, I thought.  
  
"No, not at all." I heard myself saying. He sat beside me and smiled politely as I shoveled down food.  
  
"Meiling-san..." Eriol began after I had finished (about 3 seconds flat). "Do you remember when we met?"  
  
What was he playing at? I knew...I think that we both knew...that I would never forget the smallest detail. It was July 13, 2001. Syaoran-kun's thirteenth birthday.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
I sat and watched as Syaoran paced nervously back and forth.  
  
"What if she forgot? What if she missed her plane? What if-get that thing out of my face, Daidouji, what if she just decided not to come?" My cousin had never been so panicked in his entire life.  
  
"No need to worry, Li-kun. Remember that Sakura-chan is always late." said Tomoyo kindly, ignoring Syaoran's order by sticking her camcorder in his face. "Li-kun getting all nervous over Sakura-chan is almost as kawaii as Sakura-chan! But nothing could ever be cuter or more talented than Sakura-chan!"  
  
I laughed at Tomoyo's strangeness and glanced through the guest list. Distant relatives, including me, Aunt Yelan, Syaoran's sisters, Tomoyo, Sakura, and....who the what? The doorbell rang, tempoarily distracting me from the unfamiliar name.  
"I apologize for my lack of punctuality." A blue-haired, four-eyed boy grinning like an idiot was at the door. Breaking his smile long enough to open his eyes, he glanced around the room. "Ah, Daidouji-san. It's nice to see you again." Tomoyo blushed pink. I thought Tomoyo had undying love for Sakura, though...perhaps the whole Sakura thing was just a crush. "Don't worry, my cute little descendant, your beloved will arrive shortly." Syaoran glared. "I don't believe we've met." he said in an annoyingly polite tone of perfect Japanese.  
  
"No, we haven't." I replied innocently. The doorbell rang, and cries of, "Sakura!", "Sakura-san!", "Sakura-chan!", and "Kinomoto!" echoed throughout the room. Tomoyo ran to the door.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" she shrieked happily. "Li-kun was worried you wouldn't come!"  
  
"But I would never miss it, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura assured my cousin. He turned cherry red in response.  
  
"Maybe," Tomoyo said with a wink, "Eriol-kun, Meiling-san and I should leave you alone." The boy named Eriol bowed annoyingly and left. Tomoyo and I went to the adjacent room where we could spy. Tomoyo shoved her camcorder through the unnoticed hole in the wall and shrieked 'Kawaii!" before turning to me.  
  
"Well, what do you think of Eriol?" she asked.  
  
"Can't stand the stupid prat." I muttered.  
  
"I think I'm in love," she confided in me, "He's so smart and charming. He's Clow-san's reincarnation, you know. Oh, look! KA-WA-II!!"  
  
I glanced through the peephole just in time to see Sakura and Syaoran break away from their very first kiss.  
  
"I need a copy of that tape, Daidouji." I said evilly. Syaoran heard me and his head turned. I ducked, but Tomoyo wasn't quick enough.  
  
"Abandon ship!" I yelled, and ran for my life. Syaoran would surely kill me now. He caught up to me and grabbed my sleeve.  
  
"Never-" "Syaoran! Leave her alone!" Syaoran turned red. "Where did Daidouji go? I need to burn that tape."  
  
I shrugged, thanking Sakura endlessly in my head for saving my life. I would be eternally in her debt. I'll never tell her that, though, that would make her superior to me and...  
  
When the celebration ended, I saw Eriol to the door.  
  
"I don't believe I ever got your name," he said irritatingly, "it would be a crime for me to leave without it."  
  
"Li Meiling Rae." I said.  
  
"May I call you Meiling? It is such a lovely name."  
  
"Do what you please." I replied haughtily. He smiled and said good-bye, then left, and I closed the door behind him.  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
"What of it?" I asked in the same haughty tone.  
  
"Only that you remember Sakura-san's and your cousin's first kiss."  
  
"I do. What does it matter, anyways?"  
  
"You and Tomoyo-san were...quite a pair."  
  
"We were." I didn't feel like elaborating. Seeing that I wasn't in a socialable mood, Eriol bowed out of my tent.  
  
It was so...like this passing week, I thought. I was scheming (though I admit reluctantly) to get Tomoyo and Eriol together, spying on them, and soon they would kiss and be the perfect couple. The end. And I will fade into the background, a white lotus, unnoticed and unloved.  
  
I wiped a tear from my eye. I couldn't feel sorry for myself, I had to be strong. To be weak was to not be a Li. And I was already enough of a mistake in the elders' eyes. If I could marry strategically, perhaps I could gain their approval...  
  
"No," I whispered softly, "I-I can't do this." The clock chimed noon, and I wiped my eyes halfheartedly. No one should know I had been crying. I rose and went to the mess burrow.  
  
Lunch was udon with kamaboko. I shovelled mine down, still hungry from skipping dinner yesterday. Sakura had brought the stuffed animal and Suppi to lunch, since Suppi had a sugar overload from all the sweets the stuffie 'shared' with (force-fed) him. Besides, I think that Sakura and the other magic persons sensed Clow's magic at work. I don't know why Eriol doesn't just tell them what it is.  
  
I needed someone to confide in, like when I confided in Tomoyo after Syaoran told me he loved Sakura. I couldn't breathe a word to Tomoyo this time, of course. It had to be someone who knew how it felt not to be with the one you love, because it is selfish and forbidden...  
  
"Sasaki, could you come with me?"  
  
Sasaki looked up and nodded, looking confused. I didn't blame her. We barely said a word to each other.  
  
I paused awkwardly as we walked along the path behind the mess burrow.  
  
"Err...Sasaki..." I began. Wow, informative, Meiling, you said her name, I thought sarcastically. She looked up at me.  
  
"Is it about Hiiragizawa-san?" she asked, nearly making me faint.  
  
"H-hai," I whispered, blushing, "I love him, Sasaki! And he loves Tomoyo and Tomoyo loves him and-and-" I stopped, "-I'll always be the evil one trying to break up the perfect couple."  
  
Sasaki shook her head, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Li-san, don't feel that way. Hiiragizawa and Daidouji aren't the perfect couple. They're only dear friends. They have far too much in common to be any more."  
  
"But Tomoyo loves him," I whispered, "she told me so."  
  
Sasaki sighed, "You can't always be with the one you love, Li-san, even if the love is mutual. But, I am sure someone out there, or even perhaps someone in here, will return your love. You have so much of it. Don't push Eriol away. There is a chance it's felt both ways."  
  
I shook my head, "I was born unlucky, Sasaki. I had no magic, born a Li. It went downhill from there. My parents didn't want me, they sent me to train in martial arts. I met Syaoran, and I got a bit of a crush on him. When Sakura and him fell in love, I had nowhere to go. I talked to Tomoyo a lot, and we became very close. When I met Eriol," I punched a nearby tree viciously, "He got on my nerves. He was so gentlemanly and annoyingly polite. He never got mad, in fact, he never showed any trace of emotion whatsoever. I guess he made me mad because I wanted to be like him. My life would have been so much better if I were like Eriol, and for that I resented him."  
  
Sasaki paused, then said, "Cry."  
  
"Nande?" I asked, alarmed at the thought.  
  
"Cry now, so you never have to cry again." she said. I gave in and cried. I cried until there were no more tears left in me, and then I cried some more. It felt so good, just to cry, and not worry about people feeling sorry for me, or about being better than everyone else, just to cry and let go of all the things I had been holding on to so tight.  
  
"Li-san..do you want to see what happens on Hiiragizawa and Daidouji's date?" asked Sasaki. I cringed at the word 'date'.  
  
"OK," I said. No matter how much it would hurt, I had to know for sure, "come with me?"  
  
"Sure," She said, patting me on the shoulder, "Don't lose hope, Li-san. It would be such a loss." I nodded.  
  
*  
  
After dinner, Sasaki met me under the bridge. It wasn't a good place to spy on deaf people or mimes, but Eriol and Tomoyo were neither and given the circumstances, it was perfect.  
  
"Here-have some." Sasaki offered me some strawberry Pocky.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" I asked suspiciously, accepting the one in her hand and taking a big bite.  
  
"Err...Yosh-ano, Terada-sensei gave me some." Sasaki blushed pink. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Tomoyo-san." I muffled my giggling and grabbed another Pocky. Did he love me? Hah, wishful thinking. Still, just because he didn't love me didn't mean he loved Tomoyo. That made me feel better. After all, if I couldn't have the person I loved, at least I wouldn't alienate my best friend.  
  
Charisma's Critique: How was it? I never wrote such a long chapter so naturally before. It feels great! Whee! I finished this chapter really quickly because I don't think any of my stories have ever gotten this many reviews for one chapter, so this fic is my most popular and since it's popular I feel bad leaving this so long. I'm gonna narrow down my priorities fic-wise, because now I have too many fics unfinished at a time. Expect to see a notice that I'm not going to update (story name) for a while but I'll get back to it on the summaries of some of my other fics (not this one, though. I've put it on the list of fics that I'll defineitely continue) Hah, I'm rambling about this even though you guys don't really read my other fics (Exception: L-chan reads my other T+T) Sorry! I suppose you've all either fallen asleep by now or skipped this paragraph altogether soo...vocab!  
  
Charisma's Vocab:  
kawaii-cute  
udon-yummy japanese noodles-fat. VERY YUMMY! Especially fried...mmm....  
kamaboko-Fish cake-type thingys  
nande-why  
  
Review! Aww, thanks guys, *gets all teary eyed* I'm so happy people are reading this! ^_^ ^_^ 


	4. Pray for Tomoyo

Maple's Wisdom: Hey everyone! WAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! *teary eyed* I've never ever gotten so many reviews for 1 story before! 14! Wai! (2nd place is 13 reviews for 8 chapters) Thank you soooo much for reviewing! ^_^  
  
L-chan: Really? I was worried I had overdone it. I was *really* tempted to give you Eriol's side of it, or maybe Tomoyo, but I'll save that for later. It was a *very* poor-Meiling chapter, and it's going to get less angsty about now. It's OK about you being impatient! I know I sorta don't talk as much about Touya as the rest of the characters-but the T+Tness starts this chapter, when Eriol dumps Tomoyo! Umm, heh, that WASN'T a blatant spoiler....*shifty eyed*  
  
Okami: I can assure you the card is NOT George. The card's name starts with N. Wait a sec...*reads through last chappies* I didn't write about the guy in the monkey suit named George! It does sound like something I would write, though....especially the one named George. George is an AWESOME name! ^_^  
  
Aore: Oooh, new to M+E? *gets all excited* WAI! See, I just made the pairing up when I was bored with S+S E+T, then I started to really like it and find a couple other M+E stories too! Yeah, Meiling is super-depressed, but in this chapter, she's less depressed (but VERY guilt-ridden) Okie, well, the T+T starts here!  
  
Maple's Disclaimer: Since I don't know how to buy stocks for CCS (Umm....wait...you have to be at least 18?!?!? &#^@*!!!) I'll have to wait before I can buy over 1/2 of them and buy out CLAMP! So, I don't own CCS.  
  
OK...This starts in Eriol's POV because...well....it's the best POV at this point in the story. Kay?  
  
)Eriol's POV(  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair. Even with Kaho, my life had never been so nerve-wracking. I didn't want to hurt Tomoyo...she was so earnest and caring, and one of my best friends. It just had to be done, because I didn't love her. I haven't been this confused since I broke consciousness, knowing nothing of the world. Thank Kami for Kaho, who taught me everything about the world today. I learned never to lose my cool, and I never have, so how come I am now, over some girl?  
  
Because she's not just some girl, I thought. She's a living goddess. Li Meiling Rae. I love her. She's the reason why I have to kill Tomoyo's heart. I smiled at Tomoyo, trying to seem normal.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Tomoyo-san." I said, surprising myself.  
  
"The same to you, Eriol-kun." she said, radiating with infatuation. She held my hands tightly, her voice shaking a little "I-I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now. I love you, more than I ever loved anyone before."  
  
"I know that you think so, Tomoyo.." I whispered. "But it is unfair for both of us to continue this charade. I love you, too, Tomoyo. But only as a friend. Because..I love another. And there are so many people out there, and in here, that will gladly give you their hearts forever, if only you do the same."  
  
"I give you my heart, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Will you give me yours?" Tomoyo asked, shaking.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I can't. I've already given it away, it's no longer mine to give. If you give me your heart, Tomoyo, all you will receive back is pain. Please, for the both of us, don't."  
  
"But I love you." whispered Tomoyo, a single tear making its way down her face.  
  
"But I don't love you. I'm sorry, Tomoyo." I said softly, wiping her tear away gently.  
  
"How can this be happening?" she asked me, "We understand each other so well. I was sure you'd feel like I do. I put so much faith in you, Eriol. But you--you don't care." Tomoyo ran to her tent and pulled the zipper closed. I heard the click of a padlock. She was locking herself in. I ran my fingers through my hair again, wondering if I had done the right thing.  
  
*  
  
)Meiling's POV(  
  
Sasaki said that I had fainted after Tomoyo said...that she loved him. It wasn't just a silly little crush. She really loved him. No one has told me where Tomoyo is, but everyone is worried about her. I don't know why.  
  
Sasaki entered, holding a cassette tape.  
  
"We recorded it, remember?" she asked me, uncertainly.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Do you want to hear it?" she asked.  
  
I squeezed my eyes tight and nodded again. Sasaki popped the tape into the tape player on the shelf. I heard Pocky sticks crunching a little before the staticky voices began. Sasaki fast-forwarded to the part where Tomoyo said....that she....well, you know what she said.  
  
"I know that you think so, Tomoyo, but it is unfair for both of us to continue this charade. I love you too, Tomoyo. But only as a friend. Because..I love another. And there are so many people out there, and in here, that will gladly give you their hearts forever, if only you do the same." Eriol's voice sounded strange, not just because of the static. There was so much...emotion in his voice. I never knew if he had emotions before. But here, I could hear it all. Pain, and sadness.  
  
"I give you my heart, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Will you give me yours?" Tomoyo's voice also seemed strange, but not because she sounded heart-broken. She sounded...unsure.  
  
"No, Tomoyo, I can't. I've already given it away, it's no longer mine to give. If you give me your heart, Tomoyo, all you will receive back is pain. Please, for the both of us, don't." Eriol's voice was so human. It scared me, how vulnerable and hurt he seemed, just then. My world was that Tomoyo loved Sakura, but would give her up for her happiness, I would never fall in love, and that Eriol was invincible. Yet here he was, just a normal person. My world was crumbling.  
  
"But I love you." I once saw a movie, where the female lead's world collapsed. It was a fake world. She didn't like her friends or her job, and she didn't love her husband. But she said she did, just to keep the security around her, when she found the love of her life. That was how Tomoyo sounded. It was eerie. Tomoyo was always so earnest, so honest. It didn't fit, but it was terribly real.  
  
"But I don't love you. I'm sorry, Tomoyo." There was something much more disturbing in Eriol's voice now. It was fear. Fear of hurting Tomoyo. I was putting together a jigsaw puzzle but the pieces didn't fit together. It made me feel insecure, and more afraid than ever.  
  
"How can this be happening? We understand each other so well. I was sure you'd feel like I do. I put so much faith in you, Eriol. But you--you don't care." Tomoyo sounded...no, it was impossible. Tomoyo, in all the time I had known her, had never gotten the slightest bit...angry. But I could hear it in her voice. Tomoyo was hurt and angry. What was going on? Next thing you know, Sakura would sink into depression. My world wasn't crumbling. It was no longer there.  
  
The tape ended there, and all I heard was static. Sasaki pressed STOP, and removed it. She placed it in one of the drawers on the chest.  
  
"It's yours, Meiling. Do what you like with it." she said softly.  
  
Eriol said in the tape, that he loved someone else. Who was it? I thought I'd go mad just guessing.  
  
It's you, you fool, a voice in my head said. Don't you see the way he looks at you? I shook my head. It was impossible that Eriol, the handsome, charming ladies' man could possibly love Meiling Li, the freak. The female Li with no magic. The selfish, conniving, jealous, possessive, insecure, incompetent Li Meiling Rae. Hah, that was a match made in heaven, I thought sarcastically. But whoever it was, it was someone who he had really fallen for. I don't think he would bother to hurt Tomoyo if it was just a crush. That is, if Eriol was capable of a crush. I wasn't that sure.  
  
The breakfast bell chimed. I rose hastily, then came toppling back into bed. I couldn't believe it. For the first time in my life, I couldn't protect myself. I was vulnerable, frail. Weak. The word made me want to spit at myself in disgust. You are no Li, I heard the elders saying, you are too weak. I hated myself. I could hear the contempt in their voices and feel it in my heart. Too weak to stand, an invalid. I was weak, dependant. This may possibly have been the worst day of my life.  
  
A knock broke me out of my anti-self esteem thoughts.  
  
"Come in." I said.  
  
Eriol's head poked in.  
  
"Meiling? Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded. staring down.  
  
"Huh? Where's my cast?" I asked, frowning.  
  
"While you were unconscious, I healed it, with Sakura's help. You arm should be fine now." he said kindly, placing a tray of rice and salted mackerel, steaming hot, on my lap. I inhaled the wonderful scent hungrily.  
  
"Meiling..." he began.  
  
"Hai?" I replied. He was looking at the chest of drawers. The top drawer, to be exact. Did he know that I had the tape? Did he know what was on it? Kami, I thought, I hope not. I would die of shame and embarassment. He looked into my eyes. I glared back. Be strong, Meiling. Be strong.  
  
He nodded. "Nothing." he said. I think he saw right through me. I've always been vulnerable and afraid, but I've always fooled people with a mask of competitiveness and possessiveness. Eriol knew I wasn't that way. Just that moment, it was the first moment he saw right through my mask. He knew who I really was. Eriol was the only person who had ever done that. He was my third true friend. My first had been Syaoran. He met me before I hid my true self. He knew the real me, the one I was in China. The second was Tomoyo. After Syaoran "dumped" me, I let her see who I was, too. I just needed to tell her everything, she had understood so well. And Eriol, the one I loved, was the third. I just hoped, that he didn't see that part of me. I hoped I had hidden it in the back, where he couldn't see. He nodded, smiling weakly, then left. I stared at the door for a matter of minutes before I realized he had left. Was this what love felt like?  
  
I sighed, shaking myself out of my stupor. Would my life ever again be normal?  
  
*  
  
The door creaked open, awakening me. I opened my eyes to see Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura smiled, and set down a tray of food down in front of me.  
  
"Eriol-kun said you might be hungry. It's a little past noon." Sakura said, smiling in that sweet little way of hers.  
  
"Meiling...are you alright?" asked Syaoran, leaning down and touching my forehead.  
  
"I'm fine, Syaoran. Really." I said, "Just tired..." I yawned loudly, covering my mouth. "I heard everyone talking about Tomoyo. What happened?"  
  
"She's locked herself in her tent. She won't come out or talk to anyone." said Sakura sadly. My eyes widened. Tomoyo had always been good at hiding her emotions, especially sadness. Why now?  
  
Sakura and Syaoran kept me company while I ate lunch, then left. I stumbled onto the floor and got dressed. I would help Tomoyo.  
  
I put on my heaviest jacket and warmest boots. I pulled the window open, bit by bit, silently. Crawling through the window, I realized how small it was. I squeezed through and landed in a round ball outside the window. I shakingly stood up and closed it, just as I had opened it. It was too difficult to walk, so I crawled to Tomoyo's tent.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I called. My voice was slightly muffled by the thick scarf around my neck and lower face. JAPAN WAS COLD!  
  
No answer.  
  
"Tomoyo?" I called again, slightly louder. No answer.  
  
"TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I have a VERY loud voice. Miraculously, no one in the mess burrow heard me. Weird. No answer.  
  
"Tomoyo, if you do not speak this instant then I will cut a hole in your tent and make you!" I threatened. No reply.  
  
I pulled a pocket knife out of my pocket. (A really fancy one Syaoran had given me for Christmas.) I pulled out a pair of tiny scissors and snipped a hole in Tomoyo's tent. I crawled through and gasped at what I saw.  
  
Tomoyo was lying there, unconscious with a tree branch pinning her down. I looked up. It looked like a tree had broken one of its bracnhes, making a hole in the tent, that let it fall in Tomoyo.  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!" I screamed, frantically heaving at the branch. It was heavy, but I was the strongest fighter out there. I got it off and checked her pulse. It was slow. Scary slow. Her body was cold, but she was still alive...for now. She wasn't breathing. I heard footsteps.  
  
"Omae!" called Kinomoto, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Tomoyo..." I whispered. He looked down. "Her pulse is slow, really slow. She's cold. This branch broke a hole in her tent and fell on her."  
  
Kinomoto shook his head sadly. "I can't believe no one noticed a hole in her tent."  
  
"It probably only happened after you left her alone. But that's not important. We have to get Tomoyo into the mess burrow." I lifted Tomoyo's head as gently as I could and Kinomoto lifted her feet. We walked to the mess burrow, slightly awkwardly. I was fearing for Tomoyo's life.  
  
*  
  
Kinomoto and I shoved open the door. Everyone stared. We lay her down on the bench in front of the fire. I put my scarf underneath as a pillow. Kinomoto checked her pulse. "She's not breathing." he said, and everyone froze in fear. "Who knows CPR?" Silence.  
  
So, Kinomoto did it himself. Soon, Tomoyo had a weak pulse. We knew she might not make it. We knew she probably wouldn't make it. But we all hoped, and prayed, for Daidouji Tomoyo with all our hearts. Kinomoto carried her to another room, a room with a bigger fire and a bed. He motioned for me to follow. I did.  
  
"Li," he said, "she's got hypothermia, a broken arm, and her left hand has frostbite. I need your help."  
  
"Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Ask Eriol or Sakura. They have healing magic."  
  
Kinomoto shook his head. "Even Sakura's power can't heal this sort of thing. I need your help. I hear you studied herbs and other healing type things. Do you know what cures frostbite?"  
  
I gently took Tomoyo's left hand. "I do. But, it only grows in warm places, like China. I have none and no way of getting any."  
  
Kinomoto nodded. He handed me a strange-looking tool. "Sterilize it over the fire." he ordered. I would have fought back, had the situation not have been so urgent and serious, but now I obeyed.  
  
*  
  
I entered the main room and seated myself beside Eriol.  
  
"How are you?" asked Eriol.  
  
I smiled weakly. "The real question is, how is Tomoyo?" I said, "She's not doing well. If anything, she's worse."  
  
Eriol looked upset. "And how are you?" he asked once again.  
  
I sighed. "Fatigued. Eriol, Tomoyo has about a 90% chance of dying. We may never see her alive again."  
  
Eriol patted my shoulder. "If we pray for her, she will live. We must all pray for our friend's life." I nodded and bowed my head. I don't know exactly how long I stayed like that, but I fell asleep there and dreamed about the man beside me.  
  
Charisma's Critique: This is my longest chapter ever! *blink blink* Wow. So, this was a real turning chapter, the halfway point (I was going to make the story stretch over the 2 weeks the characters are there, but I found it was already pretty stretched out from my P.O.V. so I'm just going to make it 1 week. The rest of the camp was too boring to write about.) Anyways, that was the first of the T+T...sort of. Oh, and Ah-Choo(sorry if I didn't get that right..), I'm glad you still like Meiling-chan, and yes, poor, poor Meiling. I didn't see your review until after I started writing this chapter, so that's why my response is down here.  
  
Charisma's Vocab:  
Kami-God  
Omae-You (in a superior sort of way)  
  
Okay, since this is a cliffy, I'm sure you're all VERY annoyed with me. However, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update! Okay? Got that? REVIEW! (Did I mention this is my most reviewed fic EVER? Weird, no?) Please? *puppy dog eyes* 


	5. Sakura's Star

Maple's Wisdom: I'm back! Sorry for not updating. Wow, I have reviews! Heh.  
  
L-chan-Hooray! (That was pretty much the entire point of that chapter, heh) I'm glad you like Meiling in this fic, I was a little worried that I screwed her up. And the Touya part was for you, he wasn't going to be in that chapter! Aren't you glad I changed my mind?  
  
Crystalangel0105-No, I didn't. Wow. So, what did you think of the story?  
  
Aore-I know! TTTTTTTTTTT....lalalalalaaaaa...all the T+Tness, heh. Will Tomoyo live? *pause* I actually already know, but I want to keep you in suspense! Need more T+T? L-chan has an awesome T+T fic called Shadows. I have another T+T fic, but it's temporarily, um, paused right now so I can update this one faster. It'll be my next project ^_^. Oh, by the way, I don't understand your friend. Oh well!  
  
Estel-There should be more Mei-chan shrines! Hmm, will Tomoyo live? *dramatic pause* Find out in this chappie! I'm either killing her off or healing her now!  
  
Maple's Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I wish I did, though. Oh, look! The first star. OK, amendment: I don't own CCS *yet*. ^_~  
  
)Tomoyo's POV(  
  
Where was I?  
  
I was inside..but I had gone to camp...  
  
And then I remembered. A cold feeling came over me. I realized it was coming from my hand. I looked at it and screamed. Touya-san entered.  
  
"Daidouji, you're conscious," he said, looking worried, "do you remember what happened to you?"  
  
I shook my head no, then yes. "There was a snowstorm. A bunch of snow fell off one of the branches and through into my tent, and then, something very, very heavy came after it. Touya-san, it hurts."  
  
He frowned. "I'm just glad you're alive, Daidouji. A tree branch fell on you. If Meiling hadn't found you, you'd be dead for sure. Your left hand is frostbitten, and your arm is broken, but your hypothermia's getting better." He felt my forehead. "Are you alright? You're burning up."  
  
I paused, then started to shiver madly. "I'm so...c-cold..." I whispered, sweating at the same time. "Too warm..."  
  
Touya looked at me with concern and stuck a thermometer in my mouth. He looked at the temperature and then at me, worried. "Go back to sleep, Tomoyo." he said softly. I closed my sweaty eyelids and darkness came over me.  
  
*  
  
)Touya's POV(  
  
After Tomoyo went to sleep, I checked to see if Meiling needed any help in the kitchen. I quickly returned to Tomoyo's side when I heard her call for me.  
  
"Touya..." she mumbled, delirious. She held my arm and wouldn't let go. "Touya! Don't leave!" she started to cry. "Touya, I love you. Never leave me, just stay here, OK? We can stay here forever, Touya!" I stroked her hair softly. Tomoyo, you don't know what you're saying. I'll stay here until you let me go, for taking care of Sakura when I couldn't. You and I, we're so alike. I'll stay with you, until you get better, Tomoyo. Just go to sleep.  
  
"Touya, Touya..." she whispered, still delirious.  
  
"Shhhh.." I said, and began to sing, just out of nowhere. It was the lullaby 'Kaa-san used to sing to Sakura before she died. I used to stay up late, lying in bed, just listening to her sing. Tomoyo's breathing slowed down, and became even. I kept on singing, even hours later. 'Kaa-san would sing it over and over until Sakura fell asleep. I never really knew when it ended. It just went on. I sang until my voice was hoarse, then I stayed there, stroking her hair and holding her hand.  
  
)Yukito's POV(  
  
Tell them about Knowledge.  
  
But you promised her that you'd give her until the last day.  
  
Sakura is ready. Tell them.  
  
I hesitated, then called Sakura, Li-kun and that other boy, Hiiragizawa-san, over.  
  
"Yue and I know why Clow's aura is so strong." I said softly, "It's the Joker card, Knowledge. Hiiragizawa-san, do you remember?"  
  
Hiiragizawa nodded. "Clow made another card to guide Sakura through her quest, and to be her friend. But Knowledge was a very powerful card...she is not as powerful as Dark and Light, but less willing to take a master. Knowledge got too strong for Clow and escaped. She used her magic to bewitch herself. Anyone who transformed her had to be twice as powerful as Clow, or he or she would die, and Knowledge with them. Tsukishiro, who is it? Meiling?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, not Meiling. Naoko."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Naoko-chan sat next to Meiling-chan on the bus. Maybe her aura rubbed off on Meiling." The others nodded in agreement. "Where is Naoko, anyways?" asked Sakura, looking around.  
  
We went outside, Kero, Suppi and Nakuru following. We found Naoko, shivering under a tree.  
  
"Yue!" she screamed angrily. She turned to Sakura. "I will die in about one minute. Save yourself." She shook her head.  
  
"Iie." she said softly.  
  
"Nani? Sakura-chan, you will die!" she said weakly.  
  
"I will live, and so will you, Naoko-chan." She called upon her staff. "Return to the form in which you ought to be! CLOW CARD!"  
  
Sakura tossed the card up in the air and chanted the incantation to transform it. She was engulfed in a blinding white light.  
  
She is ready. Yue told me, pride in his voice.  
  
The light died down to reveal Sakura, holding the brand-new Knowledge Sakura card. "Yatta!" she screamed happily. She looked at her staff and frowned. It was just as long as Eriol's, and the star was pink.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Sakura, your power has grown so much, and with it, the star you were given at birth. You are now the most powerful sorceress that ever was. Sakura, your star, too, is now a bit more than just a small lantern-light." Sakura nodded quietly, in awe. She looked at the card, then called upon it. Yue suddenly transformed.  
  
)Sakura's POV(  
  
I watched unbelievingly as Knowledge's true form kissed Yue. Yue never displayed any sort of affection for anyone, except, of course, Clow-san. Knowledge turned back into Naoko-chan, and Yue back into Yukito-san. Naoko smiled.  
  
"I'm still Knowledge, even in this form. You are not Yue, though, are you? You are another person." she smiled. "I hope that we can be friends." She turned to me. "Thanks, Sakura-chan...you saved my life." Naoko smiled, and walked to her tent.  
  
)Tomoyo's POV(  
  
I woke up feeling much better. Touya was sitting on the side of my bed. He smiled.  
  
"Your fever broke." he told me. "Your hand's better, too. How do you feel?"  
  
"Never better." I said softly. I was hurting from Eriol, but I don't think that's what he meant. He smiled.  
  
"Lunch is almost ready, do you think you can come to the table when it is?" I nodded my head yes. He nodded. "Good." He then left to finish lunch.  
  
*  
  
After lunch, I sat at the table for a while, just thinking. Touya went to the kitchen to start dinner. I went too, and demanded he let me help. After dinner (teriyaki salmon, yum yum) was in the oven, I started to bake. It started with me getting hungry. My sweet tooth talked me into making chocolate chip cookies. After that, I made strawberry shortcake, for Sakura and Kero, and more strawberry shortcake, and then apple pie...  
  
I don't know exactly how much I baked, but everyone, even Kero and Yukito, had to stop eating because they were too full. After that, I went back to the kitchen and baked cookies. Butterscotch and chocolate and marshmallow....I baked every kind I knew how to and more. I was trying to bake all the pain from Eriol away.  
  
At the end of the day, I collapsed onto the sick room bed (Touya made me sleep inside in case of a relapse) and closed my eyes, at peace. I no longer really cared that Eriol had turned me down. I was too tired. I had...made the pain all go away.  
  
I opened one eye, wearily, and saw the first star. It was a bright, powerful, earnest pink star. And I wished upon it.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might..." I paused, knowing suddenly that this star would listen to me. I couldn't explain it, but I knew that this star...cared about me.  
  
"...find someone who will love me the same way I will love that person." I smiled at the star, and it seemed to smile back as I closed my eyes.  
  
Charisma's Critique: Ooo, what star do you think Tomoyo saw? I know, it's so obvious. Sorry about the length (or lack thereof) and the lateness of this chapter. I kept wanting to make it longer but got writers' block, heh. I hope that you liked the end of the Yue/Card plot thread-It's the beginning of the end, I think. So, C+CC are much appreciated, and I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. What did you think? I want to know! So just click that little button that says Go! and tell me! It really motivates me if I know you're reading my story. Thanks!  
Vocab:  
'Kaa-san - short for Okaa-san (mother)  
Iie - no  
Nani - what  
Yatta - All right  
Ja - Bye (extremely informal)  
  
Ja! 


	6. Dear Me

Maple's Wisdom: Oh, I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Really! Please forgive me...*pouts*  
  
Anyways, I was originally going to make this a 14-chapter&epilogue story, but then I decided that was too long, so I was going to have it be a 7-chapter and epilogue, but now I think I'm running out of space, so it's going to be more than that. *nods as if that was important* So! Thank you for the reviews:  
  
okami-yes you were! ^_^  
  
white eternity-Thanks, I was hoping I wasn't making it blatantly obvious ^_^.  
  
L-chan: Tomoyo doesn't remember what she said, because she was really, really sick at the time and delirious. Touya will..well, that's why you're reading this story still, right? And you're welcome, and thank you so much, I'm glad someone actually likes my stories!  
  
So, um, disclaimer?  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
  
I is for me, myself&I,  
  
D is for...daffy duck?  
  
O is for oranges,  
  
Ah, this is too hard. I don't own CCS.  
  
~P 3 4 C 3~  
  
)Tomoyo's POV(  
  
I was running through a maze of chirping Sakura-chans, taping them happily with my video camera. If this didn't stop soon, I would explode from too much kawaii-ness! I heard a voice. Eriol's, I realized. It sounded like music after all the high-pitched "Tomoyo-chan!" surrounding me. I ran towards it, almost knocking over several Sakura-chans on my way.  
  
Eriol was sitting in an overstuffed chair by a fire in a cozy-looking room. I reached in for him, and he got up wordlessly and locked the door. I pounded on it furiously, tears streaking my face. The Sakura-chans began to gather around me, saying "Tomoyo-chan?" in concerned voices. I was completely oblivious. I didn't know why, but I had to get in that room, and the fact that the door was holding fast plunged me into the depths of despair, sinking in quicksand. My friends stood around me, reaching for me. The quicksand was up to my neck when I smelled a familiar scent. It was masculine, and at intoxicating potency. I sank deeper, and noticed the quicksand was a deep blue. I was not yet up to my nose, but already I was suffocating from the scent.  
  
A pair of strong hands pulled me out effortlessly. Familiar hands. I opened my eyes to see a dark blue sweater. I turned my head upwards to see Touya. He nodded at me.  
  
"Daidouji." he said in greeting. Another voice, one that sounded like quicksand, made itself present...  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry."  
  
I opened my eyes wearily. Eriol was peering over me through worried eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know it's my fault you're like this."  
  
I shook my head, "Iie, it's not your fault. I don't blame you, I blame myself for being so childish."  
  
Eriol frowned, "Sometimes it isn't your fault, you know, Tomoyo. Anyone would have done what you did in your circumstances."  
  
I smiled weakly, then shook my head slightly. "So, who is she?"  
  
For the first time in the years I have known him, Eriol Hiiragizawa looked confused. "Who?"  
  
"The one you love." I said patiently, as if he was two.  
  
Eriol-no, he couldn't have, but I swear I saw him-he BLUSHED. It wasn't just a pink tinge, but almost a Syaoran blush. If it had spread to the rest of his face, it would have been. "How did you know, that I love someone, I mean?" he asked.  
  
"If you had no interest when I told you, you might have given it a try at first." I stated reasonably.  
  
Eriol ran his hand through his hair. "It's," Rather than moving his hand, he moved his head and waited until he was looking out the window to complete his sentence, "Meiling."  
  
"Why?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, "It's almost like she is my idea of the perfect person in every way possible. It's like I, or maybe someone exactly like me, made her to suit my tastes. I couldn't make her more beautiful or fun to be around."  
  
"You really love her."  
  
"More than anything." He paused uncomfortably, as if thinking of a way to change the subject. Finally, he said, "If you could make the most beautiful person, you know, in your eyes, how would he be?"  
  
I coloured slightly. "Eriol!"  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo-san. Just for fun." he said, almost teasingly.  
  
I made an exaggerated sigh. "Alright," I said, thinking. "He would be tall, and strong, but gentle, with...black hair, unruly like Li-kun's, but shorter, and warm brown eyes, and ears like Sakura-chan. Did you ever notice Sakura-chan's ears? They're so kawaii! Ano, a pointed nose, pointed chin, and cheanshaven." I finished.  
  
Eriol's eyes twinkled and he nodded. "I see." he said with a mischievious grin, and left with a wink. It didn't occur to me why until several hours later, when I realized that Touya fit my description perfectly.  
  
*  
  
)Touya's POV(  
  
I was just measuring the rice for breakfast when I heard a knock on the kitchen door. I opened it, expecting Nakuru, coming to bother me like she did once or twice every 5 minutes. Couldn't she just leave me alone?  
  
I began to snarl grumpily as I opened the door, until I saw who it was. She was definitely not Nakuru. Daidouji-san tilted her face upwards and gave me a cheerful smile.  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu, Kinomoto-san. May I help with breakfast?"   
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself, Daidouji-san. You've been sick." I told her.  
  
"Oh, no, it's not work to me. I would very much like to help." If her tone hadn't been so sincere, I might have told her to go get some more sleep. But she actually wanted to help. How long had it been since I had known someone like her?  
  
I grunted. "Come in." I held the door open for her and she stepped in graciously. "Arigato gozimasu, Kinomoto-san." she thanked me. My face cracked into a smile.  
  
"So, what are we making?"  
  
*  
  
)Eriol's POV(  
  
I fidgeted nervously, pacing up and down on the stone bridge. Of course, I knew what her answer would be, but it was a question of whether it was wise. To be so close, for so long? Would I suffocate?  
  
I sighed, crossed the bridge, and took off my shoes and socks. That aside, I stepped into the shallow river, where I continued my pacing and reckoning until I sensed a thick, smooth, red, non-magical aura.  
  
"And what brings you down to the river today, Li-chan?" I asked without turning around.  
  
I sensed her jump. "I thought I might tell you that breakfast will be ready in half an hour. What are you doing in the river, anyways? It's dangerous, you know, to wade in rivers."  
  
I smiled and turned around. "It's far too shallow to be dangerous. While we're here, by the way, I have a question to ask you."  
  
She cocked her head to one side adorably. "What?"  
  
"Well, I have a certain plan, one requiring two people to pull it off and two people to experience it. Usually, as you know, Tomoyo-san is my partner in crime, but I intend for her to be on the other side, this time, so.."  
  
Li's eyes twinkled michieviously. "You mean, you need my help on an evil scheme of yours to set Tomoyo up?"  
  
"I suppose you could put it that way."  
  
"I'm in!" She pumped her fist up and down energetically.  
  
I grinned. "Step in. Let's get started."  
  
*  
  
"What in the name if Clow Li Reed?!?!?!?" Meiling screamed.  
  
"Li-chan, you must understand that with Tomoyo-san and Kinomoto-san, we must be very, very suttle. They are both far too observant. My magic will be of little use." I tried to explain.  
  
"What's the point of matckmaking if all you do is watch? We." She stepped towards me, "Need." twice, "To." thrice, "Act." four times, "NOW!" she stomped, as there was no more room for her to step. We were less than an inch apart now, and her red aura, now boiling with fury, was surrounding me. Her voice echoed off the sound barrier I placed around us, and I felt her warm breath on my face. Her pointed chin was tilted slightly upward so she looked me in the eye. We seemed to be getting closer, and closer, until I knew it wasn't my imagination because our lips met in a passionate kiss. Losing my control, I forgot about why this wasn't right and lost myself, drowned myself, in every aspect of her. I absorbed her aura, drank it. It was the best feeling I had ever known-it had never been like this with Kaho. I was truly drowning now-so we pulled apart for air.  
  
And that was when we realized what had happened.  
  
Meiling slapped me and ran away, leaving me standing there, bewilderedly rubbing my cheek, tracing the outlines of where her fingers had been, still feeling their warmth against my skin.  
  
*  
  
)Meiling's POV(  
  
I barely touched my breakfast, and even ended up wrapping it up in my napkin as to not waste food. Intending to eat before lunch, I brought the bundle with me to my tent. I set it carefully in the corner, then sat down to meditate. When I was younger, meditation always helped me sort out my feelings when I was scared or confused. Lately, I haven't needed it.  
  
After several minutes, I could tell my mind was too accustomed to meditation for it to work. I compensated by pacing around my tent, wondering how I could get this off my chest. I needed to tell someone, that was for sure - but who?  
  
Sighing resignedly, I went to Sakura's tent in hope of beating her in Crazy Eights.  
  
*  
  
"I demand a rematch!" I said for the fifth time to a grinning Sakura. She nodded, and dealed obligingly.  
  
"You know, Meiling, I've been thinking..."  
  
"You have?" I asked in mock surprise.  
  
"Mou, Meiling-chan, that's mean!" she said, tossing a pillow at me playfully, "Anyways, I've noticed that everyone seems to have a lot on their minds lately. I thought that maybe we could get it off our chests by making a time capsule, sort of."  
  
I frowned, fanning out my cards and playing a two of diamonds smoothly. "Pick up two. What's going to help get things off our chests about making a time capsule?" I asked.  
  
Sakura placed two cards down, still fanned out. "Pick up six. I thought if we wrote letters to ourselves in the future, then maybe we could sort of, well, confide in ourselves."  
  
I played another two. "Pick up eight. You know how it pains me to compliment you, Sakura, but that's a pretty good idea. I suggest you call it Dear Me."  
  
Sakura pouted at the stack of cards, then resignedly counted out her new cards. "Thanks, Meiling-chan. I think I'll announce it at lunch - could you help me?"  
  
I grinned. "Sure."  
  
*  
  
In the midst of a well-prepared meal, Sakura tapped the side of her cup with her chopsticks and stood up.  
  
She smiled brightly and began. "I noticed that lately, everyone's been thinking about other things. Meiling thought that it would be a good idea to get it off our chests by writing letters to ourselves in the future, and opening them later. So?"  
  
I shook my head, grinning. "Sakura, don't be so modest. It was all your idea."  
  
Sakura blushed a little. "All in favour?"  
  
I raised my hand and looked at the others at the table. Nakuru, who was clinging to Touya, raised her hand in a way that suggested she didn't really care, whil Touya scowled and sat there stubbornly. Tsukishiro shrugged, then raised his hand in the same manner Nakuru was. Tomoyo, too, raised her hand, as well as the still-standing Sakura. Beside her, Syaoran followed Touya's example, and across from him, Eriol raised his hand good-naturedly. Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Terada, and I were also all in favour. Sakura pleaded Syaoran into it, and Tomoyo asked Touya good-naturedly to "not ruin the fun", so soon everyone was in.  
  
"Li-chan?" called Eriol, "I'd like to talk to you. You know where." I nodded quietly, feeling worried, and made my way down to the stone bridge, where I discarded my shoes and socks and waded into the ice-cold water, stopping right under the bridge to meet Eriol face-to-face.  
  
"What.." he began.  
  
"It never happened." I declared, shaking slightly.  
  
"Very well." said Eriol, trying to fight an unknown expression from coming over his face. Probably relief, I thought sadly. What I had said made it so much simpler, yet how could things be simpler if I felt ripped in two?  
  
Quietly, I ran back to my tent, where I wrote my letter.  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I am, to date, officially the most stupid girl alive! I haven't got a clue what I'm doing. This afternoon, Eriol and I kissed, just out of nowhere. I'm in love with him, I know it this time, but he doesn't love me, and I don't want to be selfish and complicate things by telling him like how it was with Syaoran and Sakura! I know he loves someone else, and I know it's not Tomoyo...to be honest, I don't think he's gotten over Kaho and here I am, denying all my feelings for him and ripping myself in two in the process. To top it all off, Yelan and my parents are looking for a nice Li husband for me as I write this! I guess, for you, this will just be a reminder of now, something for you to stew in, to regret. But the only way I can be accepted as a Li is to marry another Li and bear children with magic. Perhaps, it won't be so bad, if I can help my friends be happy, and Eriol, too. I suppose...  
  
I think I'll go to bed.  
  
Good-night, Meiling Li.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Li Meiling, 14  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this weird idea of the kaijuu's. It's just that Daidouji smiled at me and asked me to. Lord, I'm a wimp. It's just Daidouji, after all. She's just plain creepy. Once, when we came to her house for great-grandfather's funeral, she showed us her collection of videos she filmed herself. I swear, you should have seen the labels! "Sakura-chan sleeps in class", "Sakura-chan is late for school", "Sakura-chan is late for school 2", "Sakura-chan forgets her homework", "Sakura-chan drops the baton on her head", "Sakura-chan sneezes," "Sakura-chan rollerblades home", "Sakura-chan is late for school 3", "Sakura-chan drops the baton on her head 2"...you get the point. Then, she lent me a stack of videos about the Clow Cards and the Sakura Cards. Each one started with the kaijuu dressed up in different ridiculously frilly outfit, looking embarassed. Oh, and the stuffed animal with a matching bow. It's creepy. And then there was that time when she said I had Sakura's *ears*. Who notices *ears*? It's just the most annoying, creepy, and adorable obsession I have ever known. Luckily, she seems to have outgrown that. To be honest, she looks exactly like 'Kaa-san does in the pictures of her at the same age. She radiates calm and happiness. She really does look like 'Kaa-san, it's creepy. She looks like "Kaa-san, she acts like 'Kaa-san, she sings like 'Kaa-san, she smiles like 'Kaa-san...well, maybe that's why she talked me into it. I haven't seen 'Kaa-san for 3 years, and I miss her more than words can say. Oh, joy. I've spent my entire letter ranting about Daidouji. GET OFF, AZIZUKI!  
  
Kinomoto Touya, 21  
  
P.S. On top of everything else, that Chinese gaki is always around Sakura! He sits beside her and she *feeds* him when he insists that I poison his food!  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I simple HAVE to write down this kakkoi, kakkoi ghost story! It is so scary, Sakura-chan *cried* when I told it. Cried! The story all starts with a girl, and, uhh..oh, no! I forgot my super-kakkoi ghost story! Oh, no!  
  
Naoko  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I am seriously considering dropping out of school.  
  
Terada-sensei has been our teacher since Mizuki-sensei, and, well, *it* is forbidden. I would be expelled and Sensei would lose his job! I could go to another school easily, but that would stain Sensei's record and it'd be nearly impossible for him to get another job! I couldn't be so selfish. I just wish there was another way...but I am afraid that I have no choice.  
  
Sasaki Rika, 14  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-KUN!!  
  
He's so yummy even without his magic!!!!!!!  
  
Rubymoon  
  
~P 3 4 3 C 3~  
  
Charisma: Oh, gush, I'm so sorry I took soo long with this! Almost 3 months....I'm so sorry, I guess it was end-of-year stuff. I swear, I spent all my spare time sleeping! June was exhausting! On the bright side, it's all over now and it's summer! ^_^. Oh, and happy Canada Day to everyone, and to you Americans, happy Independence(spelling?) Day on Friday!  
  
Vocab:  
  
Kawaii-cute  
  
Iie-no  
  
Ohayo gozimasu-Good morning (formal)  
  
Arigato gozimasu-Thank you (polite)  
  
Mou-geez  
  
Kaijuu-monster  
  
'Kaa-san-mother  
  
Gaki-brat  
  
Kakkoi-cool  
  
Sensei-teacher  
  
Corrections welcome!  
  
Comments, Questions and *Constructive* Critisism(spelling?) are more than welcome, so just click on that little button that says Go!, come on, you know you want to.... 


	7. A Midnight Kiss

Maple: Hi everyone! *waves enthusiastically* I only waited 2 days after posting chapter 6 to start this one, so I hope I don't take forever on it. Thanks for the reviews, everyone!  
  
White Eternity-I hope this update turns out to be "soon"!  
  
L-chan-You know what? I'm posting the rest of the Dear Me letters in this chapter at the beginning, Tomoyo's should be second, after Eriol's. I'm glad you liked Touya's letter, I wasn't sure how to go about that so I just had him rant about Tomoyo. Oh, and thanks for pointing that out, I didn't really proofread carefully. If you check back, I fixed it ^_^. Just scroll down to see what happens next.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
  
OK, *technically*, I don't own CCS, but in my LITTLE DREAM WORLD, where it counts, I do! So there!  
  
~P 3 4 3 C 3~  
  
Dear Me,  
  
She hates me.  
  
She really, truly hates me.  
  
How could I lose control of myself, anyways? At least before she thought me acceptable-now she thinks I'm a jerk! Perfect. Lovely. I doubt she ever wants to see my face again-and I don't blame her. Maybe I should just crawl into a crack in the bridge and change myself into a rock. No one would miss me that much, anyways. Well, that is a comforting thought. If all else fails, I could turn myself into a rock.  
  
Then again, she might hate me so much now that she'd hunt me down, human or rock, and kill me slowly and painfully. Well, that was a pleasant thought. I hate myself.  
  
With all respect that is due,  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol, 14  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I really don't know what's going on. Things with Li-kun and Sakura-chan could never be better-thank goodness for that! Unfortunately, it's the only thing going well. I suppose Eriol and I are far too alike-but Meiling! It really gave me a shock when he said that! And I think it's strained my friendship with her, too. It's not her fault, but I can't help feeling a bit upset with her. I think she's feeling the strain, too. She seems to choose Sakura and Chiharu over me for girls' nights nowadays. That is strange enough because the reason I stopped going to Sakura and Chiharu for girl talk was because we didn't have as much in common anymore-mainly, they have boyfriends now. I guess I should have expected it, as well as Eriol and I avoiding each other. It's really not his fault, but I wish, just once, I wouldn't be rejected. And then there's Touya...before, I thought of him as a brother, because Sakura-chan I and were so close. I guess I just thought of him as her onii-chan and not as an entirely seperate person. I've been helping with the cooking lately, and I've gotten to know him. I really feel like I never gave him a fair chance. It's not like we didn't get along, but I never tried to get to know him. He's really sensitive and protective, and sweet. He's only worried Li-kun will hurt Sakura, and that's why he doesn't like him. I guess it's reasonable, as the first time he met Li, he was trying to take the Clow cards from Sakura by force. Touya worries too much. It's kind of cute how he's so protective of Sakura-chan. I guess she reminds him of Nadeshiko. Okaa-sama simply adored Nadeshiko! Even now, she absolutely forbids me to cut my hair, because she wants me to wear it like Nadeshiko's! Touya looks a lot like her, from the pictures Okaa-sama keeps in every room of the house. There's a good ten in every room, each one different. Just like Sakura-chan's and Touya-san's otou-sama, Okaa-sama saved all Nadehsiko-sama's old pictures. It just shows how loved she was. I really do see the resemblance between Touya and Nadeshiko, even if everyone else I know thinks he favours "Kinomoto-sensei". Touya also looks a lot like Sakura-chan, which is explainable. They have the same ears, and I think pink might be his colour, too. I made a pattern for a nice pink jester suit for when I got mad at Syaoran, but if I got Touya's measurements, i think it would look better on him. I'll start on that when we get back home. I can probably get Touya's measurements from Sakura, just ask her to bring me one of his outfits. And I can use that pink velvet and the nice pink tulle left over from one of Sakura-chan's dresses for trim. Sounds like fun, ne? I feel a lot better now. Perhaps I'll go help Touya make breakfast.  
  
All my love,  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo, 14  
  
*  
  
Dear Us,  
  
Did you see Sakura-chan's star last night, Yue? It's quite lovely, isn't it? I think we're both very proud of her. Of course I'm proud of her. What is the point of this? Sakura-chan said everyone seemed to have a lot on their minds lately. Personally, I don't think that included me. Or me. Well, you did have that very confusing ordeal with Yanagisawa-san, Yue. That's all over and done with. I know. Perhaps we should wake the others. You can. I'm going to sleep, I've been out all night. Well, good-night then.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Tsukishiro Yukito, 21, and  
  
Yue, 682  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
It's not like I chose to love her. It just happened. But as long as she's in the same school as me, we can't be seen together. I've been saving up lately, and I made a small purchase before we came here...you know what it is. I just hope she'll like it. Of course, I'll get a new job. I'm thinking about law school...I've even sent in my application. They should send it back soon. I just hope she'll like it...  
  
Signed,  
  
Terada Yoshiyuki, 32  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
Takashi is simply impossible! The other day, we were eating strawberry shortcake, and he tried to pitch that story about the running strawberries to poor Sakura-chan again! Honestly, he could at least make a new lie! Uh oh, I just heard him say "Did you know..". That can't be good.  
  
Truthfully,  
  
Mihara Chiharu, 14  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I simply must work on my lying voice. It's already very convincing, but Chiharu keeps hearing me and dragging me away. It ruins the mood...I need to have a quieter lying voice. Also, when she catches me lying she beats me up. Really, that girl can hit. Once she hit me so hard my eyes opened! It was a big shock to both of us. She told me later that I had really bright blue eyes. Can you see me with blue eyes? Amazing!  
  
Imaginatively,  
  
Yamazaki Takashi, 14  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
Why won't the baka just leave me alone! It's not like I would ever do anything to hurt Sakura! I would die first! We can never be alone together, he follows me around. If Sakura didn't tell me not to...or if he wasn't her brother...let's just say he's awfully lucky she did and he is. I never want to me within a 10-metre radius of that jerk ever again. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind, too. Ughh...almost time for more of his poison food. Great.  
  
Regards,  
  
Li Syaoran, 14  
  
*  
  
Dear Me,  
  
I just wish Onii-chan and Syaoran-kun would stop fighting! Why can't they come to terms? What is it with guys and their grudges? Well, not really guys...Touya, Syaoran, and Tomoyo's Okaa-san. All of them. I hope they come to terms before I'm eighty-two and a physical fight might do them both fatal. Honestly!  
  
Kinomoto Sakura, 14  
  
*  
  
)Meiling's POV(  
  
I sighed. It would be so much easier to just be alienated from him for the rest of my life...so much easier, but so much more painful. I had to apologize. I rapped on Eriol's tent-pole.  
  
The flap opened and Eriol's head popped out. "Li-chan?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "It's me, sorry." I joked. "Anyways, I just came to say I'm sorry if I was rude yesterday, I guess I was kind of confused."  
  
He looked at me. "I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"I don't see any reason to be mad at you, Eriol. Anyways, I thought, since we had that fight, maybe we can just bury the hatchet and compromise."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Done. But how do you plan to compromise?"  
  
I grinned evilly. "Well, I thought, since Christmas is coming in a few days, we could do some *holiday decorating* at the mess hall."  
  
He smiled. "I can't believe I forgot to take advantage of the season!"  
  
So, arm in arm, we ran off to my tent to get supplies.  
  
*  
  
We had popped all the popcorn I had brought and were just stringing it on when Tomoyo poked her head out.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
I smiled innocently. "Just making the mess hall a little more...festive."  
  
She smiled. "I suppose you're going to use mistletoe, too?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Eriol-kun, why don't you hang the mistletoe in the doorway?" I asked. He obliged silently, even thought both of us knew that later, we would move it to the *other* doorway. Eriol started to whistle the song the mice in Cinderella sing as he strung, and I stuck the string he had already put popcorn on onto the wall with silly putty. We hung baubles on the string and it stretched around the entire room once. Eriol even magicked a giant advent calendar on one of the walls.  
  
"Ano...Eriol, it's December 24." I pointed out. He nodded.  
  
"We'd better catch up, then, shouldn't we?" he asked, and I grinned.  
  
*  
  
After breakfast and 23 giant pieces of candy, Eriol and I opened the next window and broke the chocolate bar into even pieces before it was split among everyone. Full and happy, I walked slowly back to my tent. Time to make sure my gifts all arrived intact.  
  
I opened the smaller, padded bag inside my huge suitcase. I lifted out a small, padded box and opened it carefully. Sakura's crystal cherry blossom clip was intact-good, it was *very* expensive.  
  
I looked at the gifts one by one - Tomoyo's, Naoko's, Chiharu's, Rika's, Nakuru's, Kinomoto's, Tsukishiro's (both of them-Christmas is his birthday, too), Yamazaki's, Terada-sensei's, Syaoran's (a box of Savoy Truffles), and...  
  
...Eriol's.  
  
Sakura had helped me with Eriol's. They were silver cuff links with two gems on each. One, a sapphire, to symbolize Eriol, and the other, well, that was where Sakura helped.  
  
The other gem took the colour representing the person that the wearer loved best. If Syaoran wore them, the gems would become rose quartz, for Sakura. If Eriol wore them...  
  
Probably the aquamarine, for Mizuki-sensei.  
  
I pressed my fingers to the chameleon gems, now black. I counted to three, then let go.  
  
Sapphires.  
  
I blew on each, so they would stay that way until someone else wore them. I put them back in their box and wrapped them, then threw them on top of the pile of wrapped gifts. I had to get over him.  
  
I sat up straight. Tomoyo's voice rang through the clearing. "Lunch!"  
  
*  
  
After lunch, Terada-sensei stood up nervously.  
  
"I..have something I think you all should know."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him, interested.  
  
"I won't be your teacher for the third semester. I won't be teaching...I'm going to law school.  
  
We all stared at him in silent shock.  
  
He cleared his throat and continued. "So..before I leave..," He got down on one knee, and I was suddenly acutely aware of Tomoyo's camcorder right beside my face, "Rika Sasaki, will you marry me?"  
  
Rika's face broke into a wide grin, her brown eyes shining. "Hai!" she replied, and met him in a passionate kiss.  
  
Everyone else averted their eyes politely, except for Tomoyo, who was filming intently.  
  
Terada-sensei knelt, with Rika's arma around his neck. "It'll be a long engagement..."  
  
Rika nodded. "I've always been patient!"  
  
"We won't have much money..."  
  
"I was never one for extravagances!"  
  
Terada-sensei smiled, and Rika smiled back.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed from behind me.  
  
*  
  
Sakura and I spent the afternoon collecting everyone's letters and putting them in cream-coloured envelopes, supplied by Tomoyo,writing each person's name on one, and then sealing the corresponding letters inside. Then, Sakura tied it with a pink silk ribbon.  
  
"Where should we keep them?" asked Sakura, "I'd lose them."  
  
"Have Eriol keep track of them." I suggested.  
  
So Eriol sealed them in a special place, and I was left with nothing to do while Sakura "spent some time" with Syaoran. On the bright side, I only spent 15 minutes brooding over anything and everything under the sun (mostly Eriol) before Tomoyo called us for dinner.  
  
*  
  
After dinner, Kinomoto and Tomoyo had to prep for the Christmas dinner tomorrow, so Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, and I all went to our tents to hang our stockings, then to the bridge to hang out. Sakura coaxed some eggnog out of the quarter-people and we all toasted her for it.  
  
I shivered. "Japan is so *cold*, how do you live, Sakura?" I asked, "Syaoran..."  
  
Syaoran hid deeper within his heaviest jacket. "Don't even think about it." he muttered darkly.  
  
"Here." I looked up from my cocoon to see Eriol, holding out his jacket to me and smiling.  
  
I took it warily. "A-arigato." I mumbled, huddling inside it.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" she proclaimed, standing up and saying her incantation, summoning her staff.  
  
"Create!" yelled Sakura, tapping the corresponding card. "Create a campfire, five roasting sticks and a big bag of marshmallows!"  
  
And it did.  
  
"Create had got to be the most useful card." I stated, helping myself to a marshmallow and a roasting stick, then sticking them both in the fire. The others followed suit.  
  
"Ano..Meiling...do you like your marshmallow on fire?" ventured Sakura.  
  
I looked. She was right. "I sure do!" I said cheerfully, whipping it out, blowing out the flame, and popping it into my mouth with a wink of the eye. Not a smart move.  
  
"HOT!!" I yelled, my voice muffled from the black puff of sugar inside my mouth. I spat it out, right into the centre of the fire.  
  
"That's gross, Meiling." muttered Syaoran, swiftly moving his own marshmallow to another spot.  
  
"Isn't it fascinating to watch burnt marshmallows burn out?" asked Sakura optimistically, watching wide-eyed.  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura and Syaoran, apparently appalled. "Syaoran! It's very rude to tell someone that what they did is gross, even if it is, and Sakura! It's *not* burnt, it's *blackened*!"  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and I rolled our eyes in unison. "Eriol..."  
  
"Eriol!" I said in realization. "We forgot to move the mistletoe!"  
  
His eyes widened. "We did! Hurry, it's not too late!"  
  
So we ran to the mess hall, where Eriol silently untacked the mistletoe and magicked it over the doorway leading into the kitchen. Then, we left, swiftly and silently, to return to Sakura, Syaoran and the campfire.  
  
Once we returned, we laughed, talked, and roasted marshmallows until Syaoran noticed the time.  
  
"It's eleven thirteen." Syaoran told us, surprised.  
  
Sakura yawned loudly. "We'd better go to sleep."  
  
I nodded. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Sakura recalled Create's spell, and we all stumbled, slowly and sleepily, into our tents and sleeping bags.  
  
*  
  
)Tomoyo's POV(  
  
I put the stuffed goose into the fridge and stifled a yawn, glancing at the clock.  
  
"It's eleven thirteen." Touya commented, following my eyes.  
  
I nodded. "Are we done?"  
  
Touya stuck the pudding, uncooked, into the fridge. "Now we are."  
  
I observed the mess critically. "We need to clean up."  
  
So I did the dishes while Touya wiped the counters and the floor, and by midnight the kitchen was sparkling clean. We walked out of the kitchen...  
  
"Mistletoe." I commented. How did that get there?  
  
Touya cursed under his breath. I stood on tiptoe and kissed him, first in a friendly way, then it deepened, becoming more passionate, with each second our mutual longing becoming more evident.  
  
Gently, slowly, reluctantly, we broke apart. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.  
  
"I love you, Touya." I breathed.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
~P 3 4 3 C 3~  
  
Charisma: Ooo..T+Tness...oh, and a nice R+T scene in the middle ^_^. And look how early I updated! Only 4 days...(And this might be the longest chapter, too!) I know that usually, Christmas is earlier in winter vacation, but, well, I kind of forgot. The Savoy Truffles for Syaoran was because I was listening to the Beatles..mmm...chocolate...So, I want to know what you think, so just press that little button in the corner, and tell me what you thought. Questions will be answered, comments will be appreciated, corrections will be noted, and constructive critisism will be used and appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Vocab:  
  
Onii-chan-Big brother(casual)  
  
Okaa-sama-Mother(formal)  
  
Otou-sama-Father(formal)  
  
Sensei-teacher  
  
Ne-Eh  
  
Baka-Idiot  
  
Okaa-san-Mother  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Kawaii-Cute  
  
Arigato-Thank you  
  
Even if you don't have much to say, please review so I know people are still reading this!  
  
P.S. This *is* the longest chapter-beat chapter 6 by .1 kilobytes! 


	8. The Christmas Ball

Maple: Hi everyone! Much thanks for the reviews!  
  
L-chan-You'll have to ask Touya about that ^_~. The rest of the story is mostly M/E now, and it's almost finished, in fact, this is probably the last chapter. (but there will be an epilogue, trust me)  
  
White Eternity-Thanks, glad someone cares ^_^  
  
Okami chan-Thanks! ^_^  
  
Ellen-Glad you think so! This is a mostly E+M chapter.  
  
Erin-Aww, shucks. Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Happy birthday, I love chocolate too, and when you wrote that, I was sleeping! (TGIS-Thank Goodness It's Summer)  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
  
Hi, everyone. Uh..i don't own CCS, CLAMP does.  
  
~P 3 4 C 3~  
  
)Meiling's POV(  
  
The phone rang faintly. I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Meiling..." Eriol said huskily.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I have something to tell you.." he mumbled.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Sakura and I are getting married."  
  
I looked up to see Eriol with his arms around a beaming Sakura, Eriol with a phone pressed against his ear.  
  
I shook my head. "No. No, no.." I whispered, dropping the phone, backing up slowly, then faster. "This isn't real. It's a dream. Sakura loves Syaoran, no, no, no.." I was in a full run by now, tears streaming down my cheeks. Someone was calling me.  
  
"Oi, Li. Li! Li!"  
  
My eyes shot open to see Kinomoto-kun.  
  
With a phone in his hand.  
  
"It's for you." he said, fixing me with a death glare.  
  
"H-hai. Ano, arigato." I mumbled, taking the phone from him meekly.  
  
"Moshimoshi?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"Meiling, it's Yelan. You must come to China immediately, I have found the perfect potential husbands for you. I have sent your tickets for the seven o'clock plane from the Tokyo airport. Bring Xiaolang and four friends to help you choose a husband. Hurry, Meiling. I do not want to bother to fly the private Li jet to Japan just because you missed the plane." Auntie said in cold, clipped Chinese.  
  
"Y-yes, Auntie." I mumbled.  
  
Click. She hung up. I handed the phone back to Kinomoto.  
  
"Arigato." I mumbled again.  
  
He grunted and left. I got dressed quickly. What time was it, anyways? I was still tired, but then again, I stayed up pretty late. Syaoran and four friends? Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. Perfect. I did my hair and stumbled out of my tent to wake up the others. First, Syaoran.  
  
I walked across the bridge, shivering. Japan is *really* cold. I banged on the green tent-pole stubbornly until a puffy-eyed Syaoran stuck his head out.  
  
"Oi, Meiling...four AM." he slurred sleepily.  
  
"Get up, we're going to China on the 7 AM plane." I told him. "Pack up."  
  
He grunted.  
  
"Your mama said we couldn't be late, Syaoran, and if we are, I'll tell her it's all your fault!" I threatened.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened in fear, and he retreated back into his tent to pack and get dressed.  
  
Next, Eriol. I found a navy blue tent and banged on the tent-pole.  
  
"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! WAKE UP!" I screamed in Chinese.  
  
A tousle-haired, puffy-eyed Eriol with his glasses on crooked stuck his head out.  
  
"Nani..?" he mumbled.  
  
"Get up, we're going to China in less than three hours. Dress. Pack. Do the chicken dance. Now." I ordered.  
  
He nodded sleepily, then went back inside.  
  
Now, Syaoran.  
  
Wait a moment...  
  
I already woke up Syaoran.  
  
I need to bring one more person. Great.  
  
I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, I thought, while crossing the physical bridge to wake up Tomoyo.  
  
I banged on a purple tent-post only once before Tomoyo unzipped her tent-flap and stuck her head out. She smiled dreamily at me.  
  
"Nani?" she asked distantly.  
  
"Tomoyo, get up, get dressed, pet packed, we're going to China."  
  
Tomoyo nodded slowly. "Is Touya coming?" she asked.  
  
I paused. Oh, why not. "Yes, he is. Now go pack, we can't be late."  
  
Tomoyo nodded dreamily. "Hai, Meiling-chan."  
  
She retreated slowly and paused before closing her tent flap.  
  
Sakura.  
  
I walked up to her pink, one-person tent and banged loudly on her tent-pole.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I banged and kicked as hard as I could, denting her tent-pole in several places.  
  
The flap to a navy-blue tent on the far end of the line opened, and Rika's sleepy head poked out, then back in.  
  
I banged, kicked, and swore at the top of my lungs in Chinese.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Finally, I opened the tent-flap, leaned in and screamed in Sakura's ear.  
  
"GET UP!" followed by a long string of Chinese cusses.  
  
Sakura rolled over. "Syaoran.." she mumbled thickly.  
  
I swore-AGAIN. She left me no choice. I dragged her into the snow until she was soaked in melted snow.  
  
She opened one eye slowly. "Meiling-chan?" she asked thickly.  
  
"Sakura, go tell your brother to pack, get dressed, get ready to drive four of us to the airport and then fly to China, and then do the same. Got me?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "Pack dress. Drive and fly." she mumbled.  
  
"Good enough. Now go!" I ordered, staying just long enough to make sure she crossed the bridge safely before darting back to my own tent and getting my stuff.  
  
I brushed my teeth over the river, washed my face with water that should have been ice, then packed rapidly, finishing just in time to meet the others with their own bags in the mess hall.  
  
*  
  
"What time is it?" yawned Tomoyo.  
  
"4:28." replied Syaoran.  
  
"Christmas morning." I added, opening the last advent window and breaking off six pieces of the chocolate bar. I left the rest on the table and handed out the six pieces, one each.  
  
I opened my bag and took out several brightly wrapped gifts, all labeled "To (someone), from Meiling". I read each label and put some in the corner. Rika..Sensei...Naoko...Chiharu...Tsukishiro...Yamazaki...Nakuru...Plushies. I sighed and put the other five back inside my bag. The others followed suit with their own gifts. Eriol penned a note for the others, explaining where we were and not to worry. Then, we loaded our stuff into Touya's trunk and took down our tents, folded them up, and added them to the cargo.  
  
Tomoyo got the front seat, Touya, of course, was driving, being the only one with a license, Sakura and Syaoran sat in the middle (minivan), and Eriol and I got the back. Eriol, the smart guy, had brought his pillow for the two hours' drive to the airport. Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder, and Tomoyo filmed every second of it. Eriol fell asleep, too, and I leaned forwards with my elbows on my knees, deep in thought.  
  
Auntie had nice Li suitors with strong magic that were willing to marry me, waiting in China. I shivered slightly. Beautiful, warm China. But I didn't want that anymore. I already knew I wouldn't like any of the suitors...I needed Eriol.  
  
I turned my gaze to him, sleeping serenely. Reluctantly, I turned away and looked out the window, realizing that Tomoyo had probably noticed me staring by now. Of course, I couldn't just live to be a bitter old spinster, I would have to marry someone...someone other than Eriol. And I would have to marry someone in two years' time, less, even. On my sixteenth birthday, unless my fiancee was younger than me, in which case we would marry on his sixteenth birthday.  
  
Being a hermit and spinster sounded much better.  
  
*  
  
We arrived at the airport at six fifty-there was a huge accident blocking our way, so we had to take a longer route, and Eriol treated us at a nearby McDonalds' to one hashbrown each-no time for anything more. We boarded the plane with the tickets that Auntie had bought and magicked into my pocket (her sending spells are way too accurate) and chose seats. Tomoyo grabbed a window seat, and Kinomoto sat beside her, Sakura and Syaoran with Sakura at the window behind them, and me and Eriol at the back. I managed to get the window, too. Kinomoto immediately leaned back and engaged in a glaring contest with Syaoran. Tomoyo turned around and stuck her chin on the back of her seat to talk to Sakura and I, and I poked my chin onto Sakura's seat.  
  
"Tomoyo, you and Kinomoto haven't been apart all morning. What happened?" I asked.  
  
Tomoyo turned a pretty pink colour. "Mistletoe happened." she told us.  
  
"Did he kiss you?" I demanded.  
  
She nodded, blushing.  
  
"Does he love you?" I teased.  
  
She nodded, blushing harder.  
  
"Onii-chan?" asked Sakura. She paused for a moment, then her eyes lit up.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! That makes us like *sisters*!"  
  
The two tried to hug, and considering there was a seat between them, they did a pretty good job.  
  
"That's so, so kakkoi!" squealed Tomoyo, getting starry-eyed.  
  
Sakura paused, then turned to me. "And you're like our cousin, Meiling-chan!" she told me happily.  
  
For the rest of the flight, Touya and Syaoran glared at each other, Tomoyo, Sakura and I had a girl talk, and Eriol, well, Eriol was really quiet, he must have fallen asleep.  
  
*  
  
)Syaoran's POV(  
  
I walked in with Sakura, looking around. Then, I spotted them.  
  
"Sakura. Hide. Now." I told her urgently.  
  
"Why?" she asked, obviously not remembering what had happened *last* time she was here.  
  
"Now!" I whispered, but it was too late.  
  
"Xiaolang!" shrieked Fuutie, Fanren, Xiefa, and Feimei, running towards me too fast for me to escape. They chattered and fussed over me for a minute, until Feimei noticed Sakura.  
  
"MEIMEI!!!" she shrieked, and Xiefa, Fuutie and Fanren followed suit. They smothered poor Sakura, squealing loudly.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo came in next. "Poor Sakura.." commented Meiling absently. After all, there was nothing any of us could do about it.  
  
The baka entered next. He took one glance around the room, then yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" so loudly that it frightened *my* sisters into obeying.  
  
We all stared at him in shock-especially my sisters. He had scared them into listening. It was amazing.  
  
)Meiling's POV(  
  
I had a newfound respect for Kinomoto.  
  
He yelled at my cousins, Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, and Xiefa, for smothering Sakura, and they listened to him.  
  
Eriol entered, looked around, and asked me why we were here.  
  
My brain wasn't functioning properly-I barely heard him.  
  
He tapped me on the shoulder and asked again.  
  
I couldn't process what he was saying, I was too confused.  
  
He tried a third time. I drew breath in sharply, startled, and turned to face him.  
  
"Oh," I began, processing his question, "Yelan wants me to pick a fiancee. You guys are here to help me."  
  
He nodded mutely and adjusted his glasses. "I see."  
  
Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie and Xiefa were now whispering to each other animatedly. Sakura and Syaoran were talking about who knows what, and Tomoyo and Touya were, well...kissing.  
  
A hush came over the room, and we all focused on one point - the person who had just entered, my Auntie Yelan. She gave off an aura, even to us non-magical people. An aura of confidence and power.  
  
"Xiaolang." She said curtly. "Meiling."  
  
"Mama." said Syaoran, respectfully, fearfully.  
  
"Auntie Yelan." I said respectfully.  
  
Yelan nodded, glancing around the room.  
  
"Xiefa, Fuutie, Feimei, Fanren, don't huddle and hunch like penguins." she ordered. Immediately, the four sisters straightened and formed a perfect line.  
  
"Hello, Card Mistress." Yelan said to Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Ohayo, Yelan-san!" she greeted, genki as ever.  
  
"Please, Meiling, introduce me to the rest of your friends." she said in a tone that was more of an order than a request.  
  
I nodded quickly. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa, the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol nodded respectfully.  
  
Yelan smiled and shook his hand. "It is nice to finally meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine." he replied, unruffled by Yelan's creepy aura.  
  
"This is Daidouji Tomoyo. I believe you've already met." I continued. Tomoyo nodded politely.  
  
"Ohayo gozimasu, Li-sama." she said with a bow.  
  
Yelan smiled and bowed back. "As to you, Daidouji-san."  
  
"And this is Touya Kinomoto. He is the Card Mistress's older brother." I finished.  
  
Touya met her eyes and inpected her, as she did him, for several seconds. He smiled, and nodded. "Ohayo, Li-sama." he greeted.  
  
"Ohayo, Kinomoto-san." she said with a smile and a nod of approval.  
  
Again, Auntie Yelan turned to me. "Meiling." she began. "There are three suitors waiting to meet you after luncheon. Each possess some of the strongest magical power in this generation of the Clan, second, third and fourth only to Xiaolang." She nodded at her son proudly, then continued. "I expect you to choose a husband, with the assistance of your friends, Xiaolang, and me and my daughters, if you wish, by the time you return to Japan for your third trimester." She gave me that look that meant "or else", and told us all that breakfast was ready.  
  
Yelan began to turn around to go to breakfast, then added, as if she had forgotten, which was very possible, "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas." was the staggered reply throughout the room before we followed her to breakfast.  
  
*  
  
Breakfast was more lavish than Syaoran's birthday dinner - I think that that bothered him a little bit. We all ate until we couldn't eat any more, then ate a little more to be polite.  
  
After breakfast, we found our stockings in our bags, stuffed full, and opened them with Yelan and Syaoran's sisters. With that done, we opened the gifts we brought, the gifts that Syaoran and I sent, and the gifts Yelan had prepared for us, because she knew we would be coming. Each was equally thoughtful, sweet, and, well, downright weird. Eriol liked his cufflinks, but he didn't try them on, as he was wearing a thick sweater.  
  
The morning was spent eating candy canes, chasing each other around with mistletoe, or anything that looked like mistletoe, and stealing each other's candy canes. Eriol was telling Sakura and Syaoran a ridiculous Christmas story, in the absence of Yamazaki, and Touya was keeping Fuutie, Fanren, Feimei and Xiefa AWAY from Sakura. Tomoyo and I were stealing Syaoran's candy canes and talking.  
  
"So, do you know who is courting you yet, Mei?" asked Tomoyo lazily, licking Syaoran's candy cane.  
  
"Some courtship." I snorted. "It's a potential arranged marriage."  
  
"So...?" pushed Tomoyo.  
  
"I have no idea. We'll find out at lunch." I told her.  
  
"Come on, Mei. You don't know anything about them?" she pressed.  
  
I shook my head. "Only that they're all Lis with exceptional magical power that should balance out my lack of it so I can bear magical children."  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Do they even believe in romance?"  
  
I snorted. "Yeah, right. The only reason Syaoran isn't dead in the water is because Sakura will 'bear strong magical Li children'." I rolled my eyes.  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I know." I said, biting off a piece of candy cane.  
  
*  
  
We enjoyed a light lunch of Chinese food, talking about whatever came to mind. In the midst of the conversation, Sakura leaned against Syaoran lazily, and Syaoran put his arm around her.  
  
"Get your hands off of her." growled Touya.  
  
Syaoran growled back. "You bet I will." He stood up angrily, taking a fighting stance.  
  
"You plan on fighting me, little Chinese boy?" growled Touya, standing and knocking his chair aside. He lunged at Syaoran, who ducked at the last moment and aimed a kick, which missed by less than an inch. The two grabbed each other's arms and wrestled each other onto the ground, trying their best to hurt each other using any means necessary.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Sakura stood up, tears pouring down her face.  
  
"Don't-don't fight, you're getting nowhere, a-and all you're d-doing is hurting each other!" Sakura ran out of the room tearfully.  
  
Touya and Syaoran immediately broke their fight and both started to go after her. Tomoyo and I restrained them.  
  
"Stop it, you two! You can't help now; you'll just make things worse." I argued.  
  
"Eriol, you take Touya. I'm going after Sakura." Tomoyo ordered.  
  
*  
  
After Tomoyo managed to cheer Sakura up a little and Eriol and I restrained Touya and Syaoran, we all entered another room that I had never seen before. Waiting there for us was Yelan.  
  
"Tonight there is a Christmas ball. All your potential husbands have been invited, as well as my daughters, myself, you and your friends. There, you must choose your husband. You have six days after that to consider. Is that clear?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Xiaolang, Meiling, please show your guests to their rooms to prepare for the ball."  
  
We stood up in single file and left one by one, each pausing at the door to nod at Yelan respectfully.  
  
*  
  
I had just taken a quick shower and was drying my hair when I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in." I called in Chinese, then in Japanese when there was no response.  
  
Tomoyo stepped in, beaming.  
  
"Mei-chan, put on some jeans and a t-shirt and help me get Sakura ready!" Tomoyo ordered me cheerfully.  
  
"Okay, but get out first." I told her firmly. She stepped out and closed the door.  
  
I grabbed the first clothes I saw, threw them on, and accompanied Tomoyo to Sakura's room. She was wearing the clothes she had on this morning, and had obviously just dried her hair. She seemed a little depressed, probably because of the fight between Touya and Syaoran, but she tried to act normal, most likely so we wouldn't worry. It didn't work.  
  
It was like the good old days when Tomoyo and I were trying to get Sakura and Syaoran together; I applied Sakura's makeup and did her hair, and Tomoyo gave her a pair of pale green dancing shoes that were in her closet, plus the gorgeous spring green dress she had finished sewing at the beginning of camp.  
  
It was strapless, clinging to her small form, with a flowing, gauzy skirt that touched her shoes. Tomoyo also gave her a pair of matching gloves, and the result was probably our best dress-up-Sakura result ever, if I do say so myself.  
  
We confined Sakura to her room and went to Tomoyo's where a dress that she had brought to her by her servants when she learned of the ball was laid out on her bed. I did makeup and hair, she did clothes and looked the very essence of elegance in a spaghetti-strapped lilac dress, complete with a clinging skirt with a slit to her left mid-thigh and matching sandals.  
  
Now, it was my turn. I was quick on the makeup and hair, not being nearly as careful as on Sakura or Tomoyo, only redoing when Tomoyo noticed my mistake while she went through my wardrobe. Finally, she found "The perfect dress".  
  
It was deep blue, with a swishing skirt that fell to my ankles and long sleeves. There were flecks of light here and there, giving the illusion of the night sky. I hadn't even known that it was there.  
  
Syaoran knocked and opened the door at my command. "Mama says we're all entering as guests of honor. Come on, Mei. It's almost time."  
  
Tomoyo and I left for the top of the staircase with Syaoran, where Sakura, Kinomoto, and Eriol were waiting. Yelan arrived seconds later to tell us what order we had to enter, then when the music began, we started to move.  
  
First was Eriol. He adjusted his glasses slightly, then walked down slowly, appearing perfectly calm. Why shouldn't he be, after all, the Li boys at the ball couldn't care less about his entrance.  
  
Then, Tomoyo and Kinomoto entered, arm in arm, the very essence of perfection. They waited at the side of the staircase.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were next. It wasn't that Tomoyo didn't turn heads-but Sakura turned every one. Every Li boy now had a new respect for their future leader and the girl who would most likely be his future wife.  
  
I took a deep breath, and let go of the railing. Slowly, and I hope gracefully, I descended the steps. Every pair of eyes was trained on me. I felt each pair as though they were sharp needles. Shuddering slightly, I curtsied at the bottom and joined my friends.  
  
At his request, Eriol had the first dance. It was all I could do not to burst into tears; I never wanted to dance with anyone else, but I might never dance with him again.  
  
I danced with several distant cousins, and made small talk with them. I have always been good at small talk, so much so that I don't even need to think about the conversation, yet I loathe it. Why must we waste time discussing trivial matters such as the weather? Everyone knows it's nice out!  
  
"Meiling..." Tomoyo tapped me on the shoulder, and motioned to an unoccupied corner. Sakura, Tomoyo and I retreated and we discussed the cantidates we had seen so far.  
  
*  
  
)Syaoran's POV(  
  
I watched absently as Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo ran off to the very corner of the room to talk about who-knows-what.  
  
"Girls." snorted Kinomoto. "Why are they always talking?"  
  
"Beats me." I said before I could realize who I was talking to.  
  
There was a short silence before I added, "I never mean to take Sakura away from you."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you mean to do, you did." he muttered gruffly.  
  
I shook my head. "She loves you too much. I couldn't take her away even if I tried."  
  
Touya did not avert his gaze from Sakura's silhouette, nor did I. "You really think so?"  
  
I nodded. "She might not say it, but she really cares about you."  
  
"She cares about us both."  
  
"I won't hurt her."  
  
"I know."  
  
*  
  
)Meiling's POV(  
  
It was late, and I was tired, but since I was the centre of attention, I couldn't leave. Miraculously, I managed to seek refuge behind the wide staircase.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I jumped.  
  
I turned around to see Eriol. "Don't scare me like that!" I told him.  
  
He smiled. "So, what is the belle of the ball doing behind the staircase in the dark where no one can see her?"  
  
I sighed. "I'm not exactly the belle."  
  
Eriol smiled. "Don't be modest, Meiling."  
  
A new song began, and Eriol rose and held out his hand. "The belle of the ball should not be sitting here alone."  
  
I took his hand wordlessly, and we danced underneath the staircase.  
  
"So, do you have a preference to anyone?" he asked conversationally.  
  
"No, not really." I looked down slightly to see his cufflinks.  
  
He was wearing the cufflinks I gave him. Two small rubies winked at me from his wrists. Could it be...?  
  
I looked back up to his face.  
  
"Because I was having a conversation with one of your cousins, Meiling, and..."  
  
"I don't want to marry him." I almost whispered.  
  
Eriol looked at me, surprised. "I was going to say he was a jerk, but...why don't you?"  
  
"I already know who I want to marry," I took a deep, shuddering breath, "and he's not a Li."  
  
"Do I know this person?" he asked.  
  
"You know him very well."  
  
The song ended, and I leaned in slightly to kiss his warm, soft lips.  
  
We broke gently apart, then gazed into each others' eyes.  
  
"I suppose I do." he responded huskily, then kissed me slowly as the clock chimed midnight.  
  
~THE END~  
  
Charisma: How did you like the last chapter? I put in Touya and Syaoran's conversation that made them come to terms, so I hope that it brought a little more S+S here. Also, I haven't seen the movies, so I don't know Yelan or her daughters' character, so I hope I did OK on that part. I also really hope the ending was satisfying. However, it's not *quite* the end, because there's going to be an epilogue! *blows party blower* Anyways, thanks a lot for reading, review review review, and stay tuned for the epilogue!  
  
Vocab:  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Ano-Um  
  
Arigato-Thank you  
  
Moshimoshi-Kind of like hello; you answer a phone with it  
  
Xiaolang-Syaoran's Chinese name  
  
Nani-what  
  
Sensei-Teacher  
  
Kakkoi-Cool  
  
Meimei-little sister(chinese)  
  
Baka-Idiot  
  
Ohayo-good morning (informal)  
  
Ohayo gozimasu-good morning (formal)  
  
PS. Longest chapter ever! Yay! ^_^ 


	9. Epilogue

Maple: Time for the epilogue...that means that after i'm done writing this, the story is DONE. The epilogue takes place a number of years later, hope you like it, I had it better planned out than most of the story ^_^. So, thanks for the chapter 8 reviews:  
  
White Eternity-Well, here's an epilogue! Sorry bout the quick ending-I didn't want to drag everything out and make it boring, but in my later fics I'll try and slow things down, thanks for telling me ^_^  
  
The Card Witch-This chapter is part of a wedding...you'll see...sorry again about the fast ending, and we haven't quite gone far enough into the future to see what their kids are like.  
  
And thanks to the people who stayed with this story, I know sometimes I didn't update for several months, which is way too long, so I'm sorry, and thanks to the people who reviewed multiple times:  
  
White Eternity  
  
Okami  
  
L-chan  
  
Aore  
  
The Card Witch  
  
Okay ^_^ I guess I'll save blatant plugging of my next story for the end, heh.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing except a copy of every episode of CCS (ORIGINAL, not dubbed, just subtitled), and the 3rd volume of the bilingual manga. ^_^  
  
~P 3 4 C 3~  
  
~°~°~4 YEARS LATER~°~°~  
  
"To the happy couple." The best man smiled amiably and raised his glass. A wave of low murmurs went through the room, and each glass was raised, and each person drank deeply. He took his seat, and the maid of honour, Sakura Kinomoto Li, rose from hers.  
  
Her speech was fabulous; many said it had been the best at the reception. She told stories of her childhood with both the bride and the groom, and, like the best man, gave her blessings and a toast. Sakura returned to her seat and sipped delicately from her glass of sparkling apple juice.  
  
As Rika Sasaki rose to make her speech, Sakura's husband, Li Syaoran, groaned. "How many speeches are there going to *be*? It's not that I don't enjoy the champagne; I don't enjoy the hangover."  
  
Sakura laughed. "You should have taken the apple juice. They have some here for little Mariko."  
  
As Rika's speech ended, the Lis raised their glasses with the rest and sipped. One more speech was made, then the tables were cleared to the sides of the room, revealing the dance floor.  
  
There was a live band playing soft jazz as the bride stepped onto the dance floor for the first dance.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo smiled, taking Fujitaka's hands as they began to dance. "Fujitaka-san, I can't thank you enough for giving me away. You've really been like a father to me, or at least the closest thing I've ever had to one."  
  
Fujitaka smiled. "It's really nothing. You've always been there for Sakura - besides, you are my daughter now."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That's right, isn't it?" she mused.  
  
The song ended, and the bride and her new husband led the next dance. The others joined them on the dance floor; the maid of honour and her husband, the best man, Yukito, and Naoko, Meiling and Eriol, Chiharu and Takashi, and all three Teradas.  
  
They staggered their dances as the reception went on; some would leave to eat or simply celebrate for an hour or more. After everyone had eaten and most people had gone, the newlyweds gathered around with their closer circle of friends to just talk for hours, like none of them had any time to do anymore.  
  
The radiant bride felt, as she sat at the table with her friends, that surely, nothing could happen to make this day better. It was a lovely April day; miraculously, it hadn't rained. The wedding had gone not quite as planned; they had to stop halfway through Yukito's speech to capture two drunk magical beasts without those without magic seeing, but that was the biggest slip-up. Tomoyo and Touya had gotten engaged on her sixteenth birthday, but waited until Tomoyo finished high school to get married. They had already pooled their savings and bought one half of the duplex Sakura and Syaoran were renting the other half of.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto smiled contently, listening to Eriol and Meiling recount their recent trip to China. She and Syaoran had gotten hitched the summer they were both sixteen, in August. They rented one half of a duplex; only a year or so later, Touya and Tomoyo bought the other half. Their marriage didn't really affect their school life; Sakura was never late again, thanks to Syaoran, but not much changed, besides, Chiharu and Takashi also got married that summer, and Rika and Terada had done so on the very day of her birthday. Time had flew...The Lis had been married almost two years now. Sakura smiled, remembering their first anniversary fondly. Their second would be in a few months; it wouldn't be the only thing to celebrate, Sakura remembered as she placed a hand on her belly. Life was good.  
  
Li Meiling stifled a yawn as the conversation moved from her and Eriol's visit to the rest of the Lis in China to Mariko, turning two in November. Even though Meiling's family considered her and Eriol to be engaged, they themselves had no plans of a wedding; in fact, they had never even talked about it. One thing was for sure; the only place they were engaged was in China. She started when Eriol nudged her gently. His mouth grazed her right ear as he leaned in.  
  
"I need to talk to you." he murmured huskily. Meiling nodded, and the two got up and left, unnoticed by the others.  
  
The two slipped out of the grand hallway, into a small corridor that Meiling was certain had not been there before. Eriol took her hands gently in his own, drew a deep breath, then began.  
  
"Meiling, ever since I met you, I have been drunk on your talent, your spirit, your strength, and your beauty. We may have only known each other for five years, but I love you more for every day I know we'll spend together.  
  
"Li Meiling, will you-" he was cut off by a soft, gentle kiss.  
  
"Yes." She whispered in his ear. She drew away, and in seeing her, Eriol couldn't help grinning like an idiot. He opened the small box he had been holding and slipped a ring on her finger. The couple shared one more kiss.  
  
"Should we tell them the good news?" Meiling turned her head towards the grand hall hesitantly.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "This is Tomoyo and Touya's evening. Let's not steal the spotlight."  
  
Meiling nodded. "Alright," she agreed, "tonight, we'll celebrate, just the two of us."  
  
~°~END~°~  
  
Charisma: So, that's the end. I know the epilogue was short (sorry!) but again with the dragging out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys inspired me, and it would be great if you could tell me what you thought of the epilogue. If you hated it, that's OK but please tell me WHY so I can get better and you don't have to hate my fics anymore. Oh, and for the people who liked the T+T in this, the next story I'm working on is an almost pure T+T, with some S+S at the end. It's called 'Something More' and the characters, if you want to find it that way, are a Touya and Tomoyo. Thanks to everyone reading this, I'm not going to be writing much M+E for a while now, and I think I'm going to miss it.  
  
Bye everyone!  
  
PS. Just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean that I won't read and appreciate your reviews! Remember, every time you leave a signed review, I click your username and R+R YOUR stories! It's a win-win thing, all you have to do is tell me what you thoought of the epilogue! 


End file.
